Indo-Background AU Project
by Huang and Wu
Summary: [SULAY PART UPDATED-END] Sebuah proyek untuk mengenalkan tanah kelahiran HAW, Indonesia, dengan cara yang berbeda! All EXO's Official Couples. A/N : Warning GS! A project as an apology for the discontinued Lay's ESOBP Pt. 7!
1. Prologue

Indo-background!AU Project

AUTHOR : **HUANG AND WU**

GENRE : **ROMANCE, AU, and RANDOM GENRES for every chapters!**

LENGTH : **UNIVERSAL CHAPTERED**

CHARACTER : **EXO OT12 and another SURPRISING CASTS**

POINT OF VIEW : **AUTHOR**

RATE : **T**

SUMMARY :

 _Negara Indonesia adalah sebuah negara kepulauan yang terletak pada posisi silang antara benua Asia-Australia dengan samudera Hindia-Pasifik. Indonesia memiliki berjuta-juta pesona, baik itu yang tersembunyi ataupun tidak. Huang and Wu sebagai penulis, ingin memperlihatkan pesona-pesona manis yang sederhana dan tersembunyi di balik kecantikan alami dalam negara berlandaskan Pancasila ini! Here it is,_ _ **Indo-background!AU Project**_ _!_

 _ **WARNING! IT IS GENDERSWITCH!**_

 _ **This is Indo-background!AU Project**_

 **Jajaaaa! Annyeonghaseyoo!**

 **Well, HAW pengen nulis FF fantasy, eh tapi lagi writer's block hahaha. Yang ada di pikiran malah ide buat bikin project baru wkwwkwk.**

 **Welcome to Indo-background!AU Project!**

 **Well, ini project sebenernya udah diplanning lamaaaaa banget (kayaknya ada kali setahun lebih wkwkwk). Cuman, karena sebelum-sebelumnya lagi fokus sama FF lainn, jadinya agak terbengkalai projectnya hehehe (ehem. The Lost Jungle, If You Could See Me Now sama Seven Deadly Sins LOL). Tujuan dari project ini tidak lain tidak bukan adalah memberikan sensasi beda dari FF-FF lainnya!**

 **And well, I'M REALLY SORRY CUZ I DIDN'T POST ESOBP FOR YIXING'S BIRTHDAY HIKS! T_T Anggap saja project FF ini sebagai bayaran untuk kekhilafan ini yaaa readers-deul..**

 **So, here I am, presenting my new project!**

 **Enjoy, guys!**

 _._

 _-Indo-background!AU Project-_

 _._

 _._

 _Prologue_

.

"Wu Yifan?"

"Aww!"

"TARIKK! TARIKK!"

"Aku Huang Zitao! Biasanya, orang-orang memanggilku Tao!"

"Aku akan memberimu pakaian terlebih dulu. Apa ukuran bajumu?"

"Apa itu artinya.. kita ditakdirkan bersama?"

"Aku akan segera kembali, Tao. Aku janji aku akan kembali."

 **Pt. 1) IT IS WORTH ANYTHING**

.

"Aduh, kotor!"

"Maaf, nona muda, tapi saya sudah meminta maaf dan mengakui bahwa saya tidak sengaja!"

"Terserah."

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo."

"Aku Kai alias Kim Jongin. Salam kenal."

"Apa aku terlihat seperti badut?"

"Untung tak ada orang, jadi celana dalammu tidak terlihat siapapun."

 **Pt. 2) BEACH TIME!**

.

"SIAL, AKU TERLAMBAT!"

"Huss, pergi-pergi!"

"Selamat pagiii!"

"Ini alamatnya, Yeol."

"Mas? 30rb."

"Ah, jadi namamu Chanyeol?"

"Terimakasih, Nona Byun!"

 **Pt. 3) DELIVERY ORDER**

.

"Selamat datang kembali, Tuan Oh. Boleh saya periksa?"

"Aku akan menjemputmu. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

"Kuno sekali dia. Pakai acara surat-suratan segala."

"Luhan, kami pulang duluan, ya!"

"Ahhh, terimakasih, mas!"

"Err... _here_?"

"Nanti dimakan, _yo_! Gratis buatmu, mbak!"

 **Pt. 4) MEATBALLS!**

.

"Kabuuurrrr!"

"Jongdae- _ya_!"

"Halo, Minseok."

"Apa kau percaya pada pemikiran _sahabat jadi cinta_ , huh?"

"Karena aku tidak mau dengannya. Aku maunya denganmu."

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ada aku di sini, jadi berhentilah takut seperti itu."

 **Pt. 5) FIRECRACKER**

.

"Aku sudah membawa _file_ -nya!"

"Daripada aku datang ke sana, lebih baik aku terjebak di hutan saja!"

"Ah, jadi ini yang bernama Zhang Yixing?"

"Kemarilah, nak Junmyeon."

"Ah, Yixing! Kau ditunggu oleh Tuan Donatur Utama kita."

" _Well_ , halo, Nona Keras Kepala. Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu di sini."

"HAH, PACAR?"

 **Pt. 6) LOVE CONSERVATION**

.

 _Cinta itu tidak harus berlebihan seperti sinetron, ataupun pahit seperti kopi hitam._

 _Cukup dengan pemandangan sunset indah, ditambah dengan sajian kopi luwak dan roti kering manis di atas balkon pun sudah cukup menggambarkan betapa cinta itu indah._

 _Terkadang, manusia terlalu jauh menerka-nerka apa itu cinta, hingga mereka pun tidak menyadari bahwa cinta itu sederhana–bahkan seringkali berdiri di depan mata mereka._

 _Namun, tetap saja. Cinta itu penuh dengan paradoks._

 _Bagaimana halnya kau memandang cinta? Well, setiap manusia punya pandangannya masing-masing. Tentu saja!_

 _Beda kepala, beda juga pemikirannya._

 _-HUANG AND WU-_

 _._

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Mind to REVIEW and FAVOURITE, please?**

 **HUANG AND WU**


	2. It is Worth Anything

It is Worth Anything

AUTHOR : **HUANG AND WU**

GENRE : **ROMANCE, SLICE-OF-LIFE, AU!**

LENGTH : **ONESHOT**

CHARACTER : **WU YIFAN, HUANG ZITAO, XI LUHAN, and another SURPRISING CASTS**

POINT OF VIEW : **AUTHOR**

RATE : **T**

SUMMARY :

 _Kisah cinta ini tidaklah seindah Habibie-Ainun, tidak juga seperti legenda Cinderella. Kisah cinta ini hanyalah kisah sederhana yang tumbuh dalam suatu kesempatan yang menyentuh. Dan setelahnya, cinta mereka terasa lebih bermakna. Terinspirasi dari kedatangan pengungsi Rohingya ke Aceh, inilah_ _ **It is Worth Anything**_ _._

 _ **WARNING! IT IS GENDERSWITCH!**_

 _ **This is Indo-background!AU Project**_

 **Alohaaaaa readers-deul!**

 **Hahaha, HAW is back with KRISTAO FF FINALLY!**

 **Ada yang kangen KT? HAW KANGEN BANGET DEMIAPA *okesip KT feels ugh***

 **Oke guys! Langsung aja yuk! Cekidoottt!**

 **Ps : Bakal sreg banget kalo sambil dengerin lagu Taeyeon – U R. Cocok banget dan fit parah feelingnya**

 _._

 _-It is Worth Anything-_

 _._

 _._

 _Start_

 **Aceh, 2015.**

SRIINGGG!

Suara helikopter yang berputar-putar di udara sedikit menginterupsi beberapa aktivitas di daerah lapang tersebut. Tenda-tenda bertebaran, dan banyak orang berlalu-lalang dengan urusan masing-masing.

Seorang _namja_ berlari ke arah helikopter yang mulai melakukan _landing_ itu, memegangi topinya dan sedikit menyipitkan matanya–agar topinya tidak terbang dan matanya tidak kemasukan debu.

Perlahan, beberapa orang _namja_ keluar. Mereka berpakaian selayaknya tentara dan beberapa membawa tas-tas besar mereka di punggung. _Namja_ yang tadi bertopi pun segera berjalan menghampiri helikopter itu dan berjalan ke salah seorang tentara.

"Wu Yifan?"

Tentara berwajah blasteran Amerika-Tiongkok itu pun menoleh, dan mengangguk. _Namja_ bertopi itu mengangguk, kemudian meraih pena dan sebuah _notes_ dari kantungnya dan menulis sesuatu di sana.

"Apa yang kau tulis itu.. Jongin?"tanya _namja_ bernama Wu Yifan itu–dia sempat melirik _nametag_ _namja_ bertopi tersebut, membuat _namja_ bertopi bernama Jongin itu terkekeh.

" _Well_ , hanya absensi simpel. Tendamu nomor 3!"ucap Jongin, diangguki Yifan.

Baiklah, mari _author_ jelaskan siapa sebenarnya _main actor_ kita sekarang.

Dia adalah Wu Yifan, tetapi biasa dipanggil Kris oleh orang-orang dekatnya. Kris adalah seorang tentara perdamaian utusan _United Nations_ alias PBB. Kris mendatangi Aceh untuk melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai tentara perdamaian. Kaum Rohingya baru saja diungsikan dari Myanmar dan Bangladesh, dan sekarang mereka tengah mengadu nasib di Indonesia. Dengan rasa kemanusiaan yang tinggi, Kris sukarela datang ke Indonesia bersama beberapa kawannya.

Kris berjalan membawa tas besarnya, melintasi beberapa tenda. Ia menatap nomor-nomor pada tenda itu, mencari tenda miliknya.

"Ah, itu dia nomor 3."gumam Kris.

Kris berjalan ke arah tenda itu, kemudian membuka resleting tenda itu. Ia memeriksa isi tendanya, kemudian mengepak isi tas besarnya.

DUGH!

"Aww!"

Tiba-tiba, Kris merasa tas besarnya agak bergoyang. Kris menoleh, dan mendapati seorang _yeoja_ yang tengah meringis seraya memegangi pergelangan kakinya yang berbalut _sneakers_. Kris berhenti mengepak tasnya sejenak, kemudian menghampiri _yeoja_ itu.

"A-apa kau tersandung tas besarku? Aku minta maaf! Aku benar-benar tidak melihatmu!"ucap Kris, dengan rasa agak bersalah.

"Ahh, tidak apa-apa. Kurasa aku benar-benar ceroboh tadi."sahut _yeoja_ itu, masih dengan tangan mengusap kakinya.

Dan kemudian, _yeoja_ itu mendongak. Kris mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaki itu ke arah wajah _yeoja_ itu. Mereka terdiam.

 _Eye-contact_ itu berjalan selama kurang lebih 1 menit.

"Ahh, terimakasih sudah peduli. Aku harus kembali ke tenda pengungsian anak-anak."ucap _yeoja_ itu dengan nada agak salah tingkah, kemudian membungkuk singkat.

"Ba-baiklah. Hati-hati, jangan sampai tersandung lagi."ucap Kris, sedikit lirih dan dengan kekehan malu.

 _Yeoja_ itu sedikit terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kris, kemudian kembali berjalan menjauh. Kris menatap kepergian _yeoja_ itu, dan beberapa kali _yeoja_ itu tadi menoleh ke arah Kris. Kris hanya memasang senyum tampannya, menatap _yeoja_ itu hingga sosoknya hilang di tikungan.

Seketika, Kris ingat sesuatu.

" _Aish_ , sial! Aku lupa bertanya namanya!"gumam Kris seraya menepuk keningnya dengan bodoh.

Kris menatap tikungan tempat _yeoja_ itu berbelok tadi. Ia sedikit termenung, kemudian senyum terpahat pada bibirnya. Matanya tak lepas dari tempat itu.

 _Siapa dia?_

-XOXO-

"Ada perahu baru! Sebaiknya kalian ikut membantu!"

Terdengar pekikan seorang tentara. Kris segera keluar dari tendanya, kemudian meraih sepatu tentaranya. Ia mengeluarkan kedua kakinya dari tenda, kemudian memakai sepatu tersebut.

"Ayo cepat!"seorang tentara lewat di hadapan Kris, kemudian mengajaknya pergi.

"Iya, sebentar!"ucap Kris, setelah mengencangkan ikatan sepatunya.

Setelahnya, Kris meraih jaket loreng tentaranya, dan segera berlari ke arah sumber suara. Sambil berlari, ia memakai jaketnya.

 _Perahu baru? Pengungsi baru, kah?_

-XOXO-

"TARIKK! TARIKK!"

Terdengar pekikan banyak _namja_ di sana. Kris segera merangsek masuk ke dalam kelompok, dan secara _random_ memilih ujung tali dari sebuah perahu cukup besar. Bersama-sama, seluruh _namja_ itu menarik tali tersebut agar perahu tersebut mendekat ke arah daratan.

"TARIKK! TARIKKK!"pekik Kris, bersamaan dengan yang lainnya.

Tampak di atas perahu-perahu itu, _yeoja_ dan _namja_ beragam usia dengan wajah sedikit kotor. Beberapa relawan segera menghampiri mereka–tak peduli apakah mereka berbasah-basah ria oleh air laut–dan membantu mereka turun dari perahu.

Kris melihat aktivitas itu, lantas sedikit terdiam.

 _Yeoja_ yang tadi pagi tak sengaja bertemu dengannya ada di sana, tampak menggendong seorang anak kecil keluar dari perahu.

Tanpa sadar, Kris telah berjalan ke arahnya. Kris menghampiri _yeoja_ itu, tak peduli apakah sepatunya jadi basah oleh air laut. _Yeoja_ itu menyadari kehadiran Kris, dan menoleh. Senyum lembut terhias di atas wajahnya.

"Kau yang tadi pagi."gumam _yeoja_ itu, diangguki Kris.

"Biar kubantu."

Kris berdiri di samping _yeoja_ itu, kemudian menggenggam tangan dua orang anak kecil. Setelahnya, ia menggendong dua anak kecil itu dengan masing-masing tangannya. Ia berusaha agar anak-anak itu tidak kebasahan oleh air laut. _Yeoja_ tadi menggendong seorang anak kecil, dan keduanya pun berjalan ke arah pantai.

SLASH!

"Aww!"

"Hati-hati!"

Baru saja _yeoja_ tadi terpeleset oleh karang pinggiran, untung saja _yeoja_ itu sigap memegangi pundak lebar Kris sehingga ia tidak terjatuh dengan anak dalam gendongannya. Kris menatap _yeoja_ itu dengan khawatir, dan _yeoja_ itu hanya terkekeh.

"Tidak masalah. Ayo, jalan."ucap _yeoja_ itu.

Mereka pun sampai di tepi pantai.

Kris menurunkan kedua anak dalam gendongannya, dan _yeoja_ itu menurunkan anak dari gendongannya juga. Ketiga anak-anak itu segera berlari ke arah kerumunan pengungsi Rohingya yang tampak tengah duduk di pinggir pantai, bersyukur bahwa mereka selamat dari ganasnya lautan. Kris menatap momen dimana anak-anak itu berpelukan dengan masing-masing orangtua mereka, tersenyum menatapnya.

"Itu momen yang indah."

Kris menoleh, mendapati _yeoja_ itu juga menatap ke arah yang sama. _Yeoja_ itu menoleh, lantas mendongak ke arah Kris. Ia tersenyum, memamerkan senyum manisnya yang entah kenapa Kris suka. Kris tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk seraya melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Bayaran plus dari kegiatan sukarela seperti ini. Aku suka senyuman mereka."gumam Kris, diangguki oleh _yeoja_ itu.

Kris menoleh pada _yeoja_ itu, kemudian menyodorkan tangan kanannya. _Yeoja_ itu menoleh, mendapati Kris yang tersenyum. _Yeoja_ itu ikut tersenyum, kemudian membalas jabatan tangan itu.

Bisa Kris rasakan tangan lembutnya yang benar-benar seperti kain sutera bagi Kris.

"Aku Kris. Wu Yifan."ucap Kris, memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Huang Zitao! Biasanya, orang-orang memanggilku Tao!"ucap _yeoja_ itu, dengan senyuman riangnya.

Sudut bibir Kris berkedut untuk tersenyum. Tao menatap Kris dengan berbinar, membuat _namja_ itu terpesona lebih dan lebih olehnya. Tao terkekeh, kemudian mengerjap.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu!"ucap Tao.

 _Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, cantik_..

-XOXO-

Semenjak itu, Tao dan Kris dekat. Sesekali, mereka tampak di suatu kejadian sukarela bersama. Terkadang, mereka juga tampak dalam bakti sosial dan juga pendampingan para pengungsi Rohingya yang baru datang. Kris dan Tao sama-sama mulai mengenal satu sama lain lebih dekat dari sebelumnya.

 **Bagi Kris** , Tao adalah seorang _yeoja_ berhati malaikat. _Yeoja_ itu pantang menyerah dan juga tidak mudah lelah.

Kris pernah memergoki _yeoja_ itu tengah menyuapkan bubur pada salah seorang anak pengungsi Rohingya jam 2 malam. Kris tidak pernah mendengar _yeoja_ itu mengeluh, dan Tao adalah seorang koki yang hebat. _Yeoja_ itu benar-benar tahu bagaimana menghibur para anak pengungsi Rohingya, dan dia juga tidak mudah lelah dalam mengurus para lansia. Tao selalu siap sedia membantu mereka menyiapkan sesuatu–entah itu peralatan ibadah atau pun makanan.

Tao juga selalu mengutamakan orang lain–atau bahkan makhluk lain. Ia bahkan menyerahkan satu porsi penuh makanannya–dengan menu nasi dan ikan goreng–kepada sekelompok kucing yang tengah mencari makan. Kucing-kucing itu makan dengan lahapnya. Bagi Kris, Tao adalah relawan yang mulia.

 **Bagi Tao** , Kris adalah tentara yang luar biasa. Kris selalu berani menghadapi tantangan, dan terkadang dia juga berani ambil resiko demi keberlangsungan para pengungsi.

Pernah satu kali, ada saat dimana Kris menawarkan diri untuk membantu para anak pengungsi Rohingya menyeberangi sungai. Sungai itu tidak memiliki jembatan, dan hanya ada sebuah tali di sana. Kris pun dengan sukarela membiarkan anak-anak itu menaiki pundaknya, dan dirinya akan melawan arus sungai untuk berjalan ke seberangnya itu agar mereka bisa lewat. Kejadian itu berlangsung beberapa kali, dan Tao tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum jika mengingatnya. Bagi Tao, Kris adalah tentara teladan.

Keduanya saling mengagumi dalam hati, saling memuji walau tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung. Semuanya terasa indah.

"Hey, ada pengungsi baru! Bantu kapalnya!"

Kris menoleh ke arah sumber suara, lantas menghentikan kegiatan menulis jurnalnya. Kris segera berlari ke arah sumber suara, kemudian berjalan ke arah pinggir pantai–dimana perahu-perahu kayu mulai merapat.

"TARIKK! TARIKK!"perahu itu pun kembali ditarik oleh para tentara _namja_ –Kris turut andil dalam membantu menarik kapalnya.

Setelah kapal itu cukup merapat ke daratan, Kris segera menembus air laut untuk mengangkut para penumpang ke daratan. Kris berdiri di sisi kapal, kemudian menatap penumpang-penumpang di sana.

Tampak di hadapannya, seorang _yeoja_ berwajah oriental Tiongkok yang tengah berjongkok ketakutan.

"Ayo, aku angkat kau ke daratan."

Kris merentangkan kedua tangannya, mempersilahkan _yeoja_ itu. _Yeoja_ itu memposisikan dirinya di atas kedua tangan Kris, dan Kris segera memperbaiki posisinya. Ia pun menggendong _yeoja_ itu ala _bridal style_ menuju ke pinggir laut. _Yeoja_ itu memeluk Kris erat, takut terjatuh.

"Tao!"pekik Kris.

Tao–yang tengah berdiri di pinggir pantai–pun sigap berjalan ke arah Kris yang setengah tubuhnya basah oleh air laut. Kris menurunkan _yeoja_ itu dari gendongannya, dan Tao dengan sigap langsung menyelimutkan handuk pada tubuh mungilnya. Tao tersenyum menatap _yeoja_ itu.

"Hai. Aku Tao. Aku akan mengurusmu sementara ini."ucap Tao, membuat _yeoja_ itu mengangguk kaku.

"A-aku Luhan."ucap _yeoja_ itu, disenyumi Tao.

"Bawa dia ke tenda. Beri dia pakaian hangat dan makanan."ucap Kris, diangguki Tao.

Tao merangkul pundak _yeoja_ itu, kemudian membawanya ke arah tenda. Sekilas, Luhan menoleh ke belakang–untuk mendapati Kris yang masih melanjutkan aktivitasnya mengangkut pengungsi-pengungsi lain ke daratan. Luhan tersenyum kecil.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, Tao mengamati wajah Luhan. Dia tersenyum kecil, kemudian menatap ke arah Kris yang tengah sibuk di sana. Tao tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Luhan, namun dia hanya diam saja.

"Aku akan memberimu pakaian terlebih dulu. Apa ukuran bajumu?"

-XOXO-

Kris tampak tengah mengasah pisaunya di depan tenda. Beberapa hari ini ia harus menguliti beberapa kambing dan domba untuk dijadikan daging semur. Kris sukarela melakukan itu–hitung-hitung agar para pengungsi bisa makan enak.

"Hai, Kris."

Kris mendongak, dan mendapati Tao yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya seraya tersenyum. Kris membalas senyuman itu, kemudian menggeser bangkunya–membiarkan Tao duduk di sampingnya. Tao mengamati apa yang Kris lakukan, dan _namja_ itu kembali pada pekerjaannya.

"Mau cokelat?"tanya Tao, seraya menyodorkan segelas cokelat hangat di tangan kanannya.

Kris menatap cokelat itu, kemudian menatap wajah Tao. Tao tersenyum, dan Kris tidak bisa tidak membalas senyuman itu. Maka, ia pun menaruh pisau yang tengah ia asah, kemudian menerima cokelat hangat dari Tao.

"Ini enak! Kau yang buat?"tanya Kris, diangguki Tao.

"Kebetulan ada sisa air panas, jadi aku buat jadi cokelat."ucap Tao, kemudian meminum cokelat panas miliknya sendiri.

Kris dan Tao saling bertatapan. Keduanya larut dalam pembicaraan yang menyenangkan. Beberapa pembicaraan yang ada di antaranya adalah tentang alasan mereka menjadi relawan.

" _Well_ , aku sudah menjadi relawan UNICEF sudah sejak lama. Aku hanya ingin menuntaskan keinginanku membantu orang, dan UNICEF adalah tempat yang cocok. Saat aku bertugas di Indonesia, tiba-tiba ada panggilan tugas untuk pergi ke Aceh. Maka, di sinilah aku. Aku cukup bersyukur bahwa pengungsi-pengungsi di sini baik-baik saja."jelas Tao, diangguki Kris yang paham maksudnya.

Tao menoleh ke arah Kris, mendapati _namja_ itu yang tengah meminum cokelat panasnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"tanya Tao, membuat Kris menatapnya.

Kris menghabiskan gelas cokelat panas itu, kemudian sedikit menghela nafas. Ia menaruh gelas itu di belakangnya, kemudian menatap Tao yang tengah menatapnya dengan penasaran. _Gosh, yeoja ini benar-benar menggemaskan_ ; batin Kris.

"Aku menjadi tentara perdamaian PBB sudah sejak 3 tahun lalu. Sejak dulu, cita-citaku adalah menjadi pendamai antara Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan, walau aku tahu bahwa hal itu belum terjadi. Sama sepertimu, aku mendapat panggilan tugas untuk kemari. Jadilah aku di sini, duduk di sampingmu sambil meminum cokelat panas."ucap Kris, membuat Tao menunduk agak malu.

"Apa itu artinya.. kita ditakdirkan bersama?"tanya Tao, lirih.

Kris tersenyum samar mendengar ucapan lirih Tao. Kris menoleh ke arah Tao, mendapati _yeoja_ bersurai hitam kelam itu masih menunduk malu. Kris merangkul Tao, membuat _yeoja_ itu menoleh.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal takdir, tapi aku tahu bahwa ada alasan di balik pertemuan kita sebelumnya."ucap Kris.

Tao tak pernah merasa tersentuh seperti ini seumur hidupnya.

-XOXO-

Kris berjalan ke arah tenda pengungsi seraya membawa satu boks makanan berisi mie instan dan susu kaleng. Beberapa relawan ada di sana, menyambut boks makanan Kris. Kris menyapa mereka dengan ramah, dan membantu mereka membereskannya.

"Kau kemari."

Kris berbalik, mendapati seorang _yeoja_ berwajah oriental di sana. Kris tersenyum, kemudian berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau pengungsi yang waktu itu."ucap Kris, diangguki _yeoja_ itu.

"Aku Luhan. Kau?"sapa _yeoja_ itu seraya menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

Kris menatap tangan itu, kemudian membalas jabatan tangannya–Kris mengenakan sarung tangan. Luhan tersenyum, dan mereka pun melepas jabatan tangan itu.

"Aku Kris."sahut Kris.

" _Well_ , Kris, senang bertemu denganmu. Dan, sekadar info, aku bukan pengungsi."ucap Luhan, membuat Kris mengernyit.

"Maksudmu? Kau bukan pengungsi Rohingya?"kaget Kris, diangguki Luhan.

"Aku adalah relawan pro-Rohingya. Aku ditendang dari Myanmar, dan kewarganegaraan-ku dicabut. _Well_ , ini lumrah, dan aku baik-baik saja. Aku ikut Rohingya mengungsi karena aku ingin membela hak asasi mereka."ucap Luhan, membuat Kris cukup terpana.

"Itu luar biasa."gumam Kris.

Kris pun berjalan, diikuti oleh Luhan. Mereka mulai membicarakan banyak hal, sesekali tertawa karena lelucon ringan dari Kris. Tawa mereka lepas, dan yang melihatnya pun akan sangat senang dengan kebahagiaan mereka.

Tapi, tanpa Kris dan Luhan sadari, Tao tak sengaja melihat keduanya berjalan bersama seraya tertawa-tawa.

Tao sedikit murung, tapi kemudian mulutnya kembali mengukir senyuman. Dengan sebuah boks berisi buku-buku di tangannya, ia pun kembali berjalan menjauh. Ia berusaha melupakan kejadian barusan.

Memikirkan kejadian tadi, malah akan membuatnya menjadi lebih sakit hati.

Cemburu, kah?

-XOXO-

Tao mengepak buku-buku itu, menaruhnya ke dalam rak-rak buku minimalis dalam sebuah tenda tentara besar–tenda itu berperan sebagai sekolah darurat sekaligus perpustakaan kecil untuk anak-anak pengungsi. Tao sesekali membetulkan posisi buku-buku itu.

" _Hey_ , _what're you doing_?"

Tao mengernyit, kemudian menoleh dan mendongak. Seorang tentara tampak berdiri di hadapannya, kemudian tersenyum. Dari seragam tentara itu, Tao bisa memperkirakan bahwa tentara itu sama seperti Kris–anggota pasukan perdamaian dunia PBB.

" _Hello_. _Nice to meet you_."sapa Tao, kemudian kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Tentara itu menghampiri Tao, kemudian berjongkok di sampingnya. Ia pun meraih beberapa buku dari dalam boks di hadapan Tao, kemudian membantu _yeoja_ itu mengatur buku-bukunya dalam diam.

"Eh?"kaget Tao, melihat tentara bermata bulat itu membantunya.

Tao sedikit terdiam, kemudian tersenyum dan berterimakasih. Ia pun melanjutkan kegiatan merapikan buku-buku itu, hingga buku-buku itu pun bisa ditaruh secara rapi di dalam rak buku.

" _Hey, let me introduce my self. I'm Peter Park_."tentara itu memperkenalkan dirinya, kemudian menyodorkan tangan kanannya ( _read_ , nama Peter Park adalah nama Inggris dari Park Chanyeol).

" _Hello, Peter_. _I'm Tao. Nice to meet you_!"sapa Tao, kemudian membalas jabat tangan Peter.

" _Well, looks so tidy and feel warm here_."gumam Peter seraya menatap sekelilingnya.

" _Yes, indeed. Are you a new soldier_? _I never see your face before_."ucap Tao, diangguki Peter.

" _Yes, United Nations sent me two days ago to add more soldiers here_."jelas Peter, diangguki Tao.

" _Do you want to have a walk_? _I will walk you around this place_."ucap Tao, diangguki Peter dengan semangat.

" _Sounds great_."

Peter dan Tao keluar dari tenda itu, kemudian berjalan berkeliling. Bahasa Inggris Tao yang fasih membuat Peter mudah untuk berkomunikasi dengannya. _Well_ , Peter adalah seorang blasteran Korea-Inggris, namun ia menetap di Inggris dan tidak fasih berbahasa Korea.

Penjelasan Tao tentang beberapa tenda dan interaksinya dengan anak-anak membuat Peter serasa nyaman di dekat _yeoja_ itu. Senyuman Tao yang indah tidak mampu ia menolak–pesona yang sulit untuk dihindarkan.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, Kris–yang tengah mengangkut beberapa peralatan memasak–merasa sedikit murung.

Kris tersenyum ketika melihat Tao yang berinteraksi dengan anak-anak, sesekali melemparkan candaan ringannya dan membuat anak-anak itu riang. Kris selalu suka momen itu, dan–selama ini–ia diam-diam mengamati Tao.

Melihat kedekatan tentara itu dengan Tao, membuat kepala Kris jadi agak pening. Rasanya panas, dan Kris tidak bisa menghindar dari rasa panas itu.

 _Jealous_? _Indeed_..

-XOXO-

"Semua tentara harap berkumpul di area _helipad_!"terdengar pemberitahuan via _speaker_.

Kris keluar dari tendanya, kemudian memakai sepatu tentaranya. Ia meraih jaket tentaranya yang sudah agak kumuh, kemudian berjalan ke arah _helipad_ yang tampak sudah didatangi beberapa tentara.

Di antara tentara-tentara itu, ada satu orang yang familiar oleh Kris.

Tentara yang kemarin bersama Tao–yang tak lain adalah Peter Park.

"Dengarkan pengumuman ini baik-baik!"terdengar suara perintah.

Kris mengancingi jaketnya, menatap ke arah depan dengan wajah sedikit menautkan alis. Pengumuman apa yang akan disampaikan? _Sepertinya sangat penting_ ; batin Kris.

"Kita butuh tentara-tentara perdamaian untuk dikirim ke Bangladesh dan membantu evakuasi Rohingya di sana. Perbatasan tengah memanas, dan rakyat Rohingya di sana dalam bahaya. Itulah kenapa saya mengumpulkan kalian di sini!"

Kris terdiam. Ia mengerjap, kemudian sedikit berpikir. Bangladesh? Tanpa sadar, Kris mengepalkan tangannya. Ia berusaha menahan emosinya.

Jika ia harus pergi, itu artinya ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Tao.

-XOXO-

"Kudengar kau akan pergi."

Kris berbalik, mendapati Luhan yang berdiri di belakangnya. Kris meraih tas besarnya, kemudian berdiri di depan tendanya dan tersenyum. Luhan tersenyum menatap Kris, walau terlihat sekali ada raut kesedihan di sana. Tangan kanan Kris bergerak untuk mengusak rambut Luhan, membuat _yeoja_ itu sedikit protes.

"Jangan nakal, ya? Aku akan kembali secepatnya."ucap Kris, diangguki Luhan dengan patuh.

Kris mengendarkan pandangannya, lantas terdiam ketika melihat suatu pemandangan memilukan.

Tao, yang tengah berdiri di depan tendanya, dengan tentara yang kemarin.

"Kris?"

Kris menoleh cepat, mendengar panggilan Luhan. Kris terkekeh salah tingkah, kemudian menatap _yeoja_ itu.

"Aku melamun. Maaf."gumam Kris.

Luhan menengokkan kepalanya ke arah pandangan Kris sebelumnya. Dan sebagai seorang _yeoja_ , dia cukup paham kenapa Kris menatap pemandangan di hadapannya dengan siratan terluka di sana.

-XOXO-

" _You are gonna be fine, Peter_. _Don't worry_."

Tao menatap Peter di hadapannya dengan tatapan menghibur, dan Peter hanya menghela nafas berat. Sejujurnya, _namja_ itu tidak rela jika dia harus pergi jauh dari Tao. Dia sudah nyaman dengan Tao, dan–dia harap–Tao nyaman dengannya.

" _I will go back soon. Will you wait me_?"tanya Peter, disenyumi Tao.

" _Of course I will_. _You are my friend_."ucap Tao, membuat Peter tersenyum samar.

 _Friend? Is that it? Nothing special?_ ; batin Peter. Peter menghela nafas berat, kemudian tersenyum. Tao menepuk pundak Peter, memberinya semangat. Peter meraih tas besarnya, kemudian mengangkatnya dengan tangan kanannya.

" _Goodbye_ , _Tao_."ucap Peter, kemudian berjalan menjauh dari tenda Tao.

Tao menatap Peter, kemudian tersenyum. Ia mengendarkan pandangannya, lantas terdiam ketika melihat sesuatu. Pandangannya melunak, dan entah kenapa matanya sedikit berair ketika melihatnya.

Kris, yang tengah menatapnya dari jauh.

Tao berjalan menghampiri Kris, mendekap tubuhnya sendiri dengan gugup. Kris menatap Tao yang menghampirinya, dan _namja_ itu pun ikut menghampiri Tao.

Mereka berdiri berhadapan, sekitar 1 meter.

"Hai."sapa Tao, membuat Kris menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Hai."sahut Kris.

"Kau.. akan pergi juga?"tanya Tao, diangguki Kris singkat.

"Ya. Aku harus pergi dan membantu mereka."ucap Kris, menatap Tao tanpa berkedip sekalipun.

Kris ingin merekam wajah itu dalam ingatannya, sehingga ia selalu punya alasan kenapa harus kembali ke tempat pengungsian ini.

Tao menatap Kris, dengan bibir bawah yang ia gigit sendiri. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, dan pundaknya mulai bergetar. Tao mengerjapkan matanya, lantas berjalan menghampiri Kris dengan cepat.

GREP!

BUGH

Dan kemudian, ia memeluk _namja_ tinggi itu. Kris melepas tasnya dari genggamannya, kemudian balas mendekap _yeoja_ itu.

Tao menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Kris, dan _namja_ itu menunduk–menghirup wangi tubuh Tao kuat-kuat. Tao menangis cukup deras, membuat pundak Kris serasa basah. Kris memejamkan matanya, merasakan bahwa setitik airmata telah mengaliri pipinya. Mereka menyalurkan kehangatan sebanyak-banyaknya–sebelum terlambat.

Tao melonggarkan dekapannya, menatap Kris yang sejengkal lebih tinggi darinya. Kris menatap wajah Tao, kedua tangannya bergerak mengusap wajah itu. Tao sedikit terisak, dan Kris menunduk sedih.

"Aku akan segera kembali, Tao. Aku janji aku akan kembali."gumam Kris, lirih.

Kris mempersatukan kening mereka, menikmati deru nafas masing-masing. Tao mengusap tangan Kris yang mengusap wajahnya, memejamkan matanya erat.

"Berjanjilah untuk pulang."pinta Tao, lirih.

"Ya, aku berjanji."

CHU

Dan setelahnya, Kris mengecup kening _yeoja_ di hadapannya dengan penuh cinta–menunjukkan betapa cintanya pada Tao terlampau besar.

Pemandangan mengharukan itu dilihat oleh segenap relawan di sana. Tak terkecuali Peter dan juga Luhan.

Ada rasa sedih dalam hati keduanya, mengingat mereka menaruh hati pada Tao dan Kris. Tetapi, ada juga rasa hangat yang tak logis, begitu menyadari bahwa orang yang kau suka telah menemukan kenyamanan dan tambatan hatinya.

Kedua sejoli itu pun hanya bisa tersenyum getir.

-XOXO-

Tiga hari semenjak kepergian para tentara perdamaian PBB, tidak ada perubahan signifikan pada lokasi pengungsian kaum Rohingya.

Tao tengah membawa sebuah panci, kemudian menaruhnya di atas sebuah kompor _portable_. Setelah memeriksa gasnya, barulah ia menyalakan kompor itu. Ia berencana untuk menanak nasi.

Ingatan _yeoja_ itu beralih pada Kris.

Ia tidak pernah berhenti mendoakan Kris. Setiap ia mengingat nama itu, semakin besar pula rasa rindunya, dan semakin besar pula rasa cintanya pada _namja_ itu. Tao memejamkan matanya, dan–untuk kesekian kalinya–ia menangkup tangannya. Ia berdoa dengan khusyuk.

TES

Dan membiarkan airmatanya mengalir. Airmata penuh pengharapan.

"Ya Tuhan, jagalah Kris di sana. Jagalah ia untukku. Kembalikanlah ia kemari, Ya Tuhan."gumam Tao, lirih.

"Hey."

Tao menoleh, mendapati seorang _yeoja_ yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya, dengan sebuah selimut cukup besar yang menyelimuti tubuh ringkihnya. Tao menyeka airmatanya kasar, kemudian mempersilahkan _yeoja_ itu untuk duduk di sampingnya. _Yeoja_ –yang tak lain adalah Luhan–itu pun duduk.

"Kau pengungsi yang dekat dengan Kris itu."gumam Tao, sedikit mengingat wajahnya.

"Kau mengingatku rupanya."ucap Luhan, kemudian memamerkan senyumnya.

Mereka pun berkenalan lebih dekat. Luhan menjelaskan banyak hal pada Tao, salah satunya adalah alasan kenapa dia terus berjuang membela hak asasi kaum Rohingya. Luhan sebenarnya bukanlah pengungsi Rohingya. Ia adalah penduduk yang menetap di Myanmar, dan menentang keras kekerasan terhadap kaum Rohingya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk ikut membuang diri ke lautan bersama kaum Rohingya, sebagai perwujudan rasa penegakan hak asasi manusianya yang sangat kentara.

Tao sedikit berpikir. _Luhan benar-benar pantas untuk Kris_ ; batin Tao, sedikit nestapa.

Tao menunduk dalam. Ia merasa tak pantas bersanding dengan Kris. Luhan memiliki segalanya, dan dia yakin bahwa Kris akan jauh lebih memilih Luhan. Luhan menatap wajah murung Tao, kemudian tersenyum miris.

"Kris.. selalu membicarakan banyak hal tentangmu."ucap Luhan, mengakuinya.

Tao menoleh ke arah Luhan. Ia menangkap pancaran luka dan pahit dalam manik hazelnut itu. Luhan menundukkan kepala, kemudian menangkup wajahnya dengan satu tangan.

"Aku tak tahu, apa aku harus membencimu atau malah mengorbankan diriku dan rasa cintaku terhadap Kris. Di sini sakit, dan aku tahu bahwa luka ini takkan pernah sembuh."gumam Luhan seraya menunjuk ke bagian dadanya dimana jantungnya berada.

Tao terdiam. Luhan menatapnya, kemudian tersenyum memaksa. Tao tak mau membalas ucapan _yeoja_ itu. Ia tahu bahwa _yeoja_ itu sudah remuk karena Kris, dan Tao masih punya hati untuk tidak membuatnya lebih buruk.

"Kris sangatlah sempurna, dan kau adalah orang yang cocok untuknya. Aku hanyalah manusia keras kepala yang hanya akan menjadi beban untuknya. Aku mencintainya, tapi aku menyadari bahwa cinta tak harus memiliki."

"Maafkan aku.."gumam Tao, lirih.

Tao mendekap tubuh Luhan erat, memberikan rasa tenang dan bersahabat padanya. Luhan membalas dekapan Tao, lantas terisak di atas pundaknya. Tao membisikkan banyak kata penenang, membiarkan Luhan melampiaskan perasaannya.

Hari itu, kedua _yeoja_ berhati mulia itu meresmikan diri mereka sebagai sahabat.

-XOXO-

"Tentara perdamaian PBB akan segera tiba dari tugas mereka!"terdengar pekikan dari beberapa pengungsi.

Tao menatap ke arah sumber suara, kemudian menoleh ke arah Luhan yang tengah menaruh sebuah baju di atas jemuran tali. Tao menyentuh pundak Luhan, membuat _yeoja_ itu menoleh. Setelah 2 minggu menunggu, akhirnya tentara-tentara itu tiba juga.

Akhirnya, Kris pulang!

"Ayo, kita sambut mereka!"ucap Tao, terdengar antusias.

Luhan menyadari wajah antusias Tao, lantas tersenyum miris. Tao meraih tangan kanan Luhan, kemudian menariknya dan membawanya berjalan ke arah _helipad_. Luhan benar-benar menyadari rasa _excited_ Tao, dan ia memikirkan satu hal.

 _Sepertinya, belajar merelakan sesuatu takkan ada salahnya.._

Tentara-tentara itu turun dari atas helikopter, membawa beberapa pengungsi. Relawan-relawan yang _stay_ langsung sigap membantu mereka. Tao dan Luhan menatap helikopter-helikopter lain yang baru saja tiba.

Dimana Kris?

"Ayo, turunkan dia! Perlahan."terdengar suara komando.

Beberapa tentara menurunkan beberapa brankar dan membantu tentara-tentara lain berjalan. Tao menyadari bahwa helikopter itu adalah helikopter khusus tentara yang terluka. Menyadari ada sesuatu di sana, Tao menyipitkan matanya.

Setelahnya, ia kaget bukan main.

Tampak Kris, keluar bersama Peter yang membantunya berjalan. Kris berjalan menggunakan tongkat. Luhan kaget bukan main, sedangkan Tao sudah berlari ke arah Kris. Kaki itu berdarah-darah.

Kris menatap Tao yang berlari menghampirinya, lantas kaget.

"Tao?"

GREP!

"Kau menepati janjimu! Kau menepati janjimu!"pekik Tao, dalam dekapan Kris.

Kris butuh waktu untuk memproses apa yang Tao lakukan padanya. Tao mendekap Kris lebih erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk lehernya. Kris membalas dekapan Tao dengan satu tangan, satu tangannya lagi masih menumpu tongkat jalannya.

"Maaf, aku.. pulang dalam keadaan cacat seperti ini."

Tao melepas dekapannya pada Kris, kemudian menatap kaki Kris yang berdarah-darah. Tao memanggil beberapa perawat, dan langsung menidurkan Kris di atas sebuah brankar. Ia pun dibawa ke tenda kesehatan. Luhan dan Peter turut bersama mereka.

Seorang dokter memeriksa keadaan Kris, mengamati luka pada kakinya itu. Benar-benar luka yang dalam dan menyeramkan, tetapi Tao tampak tidak takut dengan luka itu.

"Lukanya sangat parah. Harus diamputasi."

Luhan menangkup wajahnya tidak percaya, dan Peter menggeleng-geleng–tak kuasa mendengar diagnosis dokter itu. Ekspresi Kris berubah sendu, kemudian menatap Tao yang setia berada di sampingnya. Tao mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris, kemudian mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. Tatapan penuh cinta tersirat dari kedua matanya, menunjukkan betapa cintanya–terlalu–besar pada _namja_ itu.

"Lakukan, dok. Amputasi dia, jika itu yang terbaik agar dia terus hidup."

Kris menatap Tao tak percaya. Tao tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengecup kening itu dengan lembut. Luhan dan Peter saling terharu, menatap pemandangan cinta yang indah di hadapan mereka. Tao menempelkan keningnya dengan milik Kris, kemudian mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Kau.. takkan membenciku?"tanya Kris, lirih.

Tao menatap tepat ke dalam manik tajam itu. Kris menangkap tatapan penuh arti Tao, entah kenapa merasa hangat dengan tatapan itu.

"Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk membencimu."

 **THE END**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Epilogue_

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Kris sudah diamputasi. Tao sering menjenguknya di tendanya, kemudian menghiburnya dan menemaninya. Kris bersyukur bahwa Tao selalu ada untuknya, dan Tao bersyukur bahwa Kris selalu menerima dirinya.

Saat ini, Tao tampak tengah mengganti perban pada luka Kris dengan perban yang baru. Dengan telaten, ia menggantinya, sesekali menanyakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan satu kaki.

"Rasanya.. aku masih punya kaki itu, tapi di sisi lain aku tidak bisa merasakannya bergerak."jawab Kris, dikekehi Tao.

"Kau akan terbiasa."ucap Tao, kemudian mengusap luka Kris yang mulai mengering dengan antiseptik.

Kris menatap wajah Tao yang serius di sana. Wajah _yeoja_ anggun yang selalu mengutamakan orang lain. _Yeoja_ yang menjadi alasan baginya untuk bertahan dan kembali ke _camp_ pengungsian. Pada awalnya, Kris takut Tao takkan mau menerimanya lagi.

Tapi akhirnya, semua berakhir indah.

Kris tak peduli dengan apa yang ia alami. Mungkin Kris kehilangan satu kakinya, mungkin ia tidak bisa bertugas sebagai tentara lagi, dan mungkin dia takkan bisa lagi hidup mandiri. Tapi, satu hal yang Kris sangat syukuri.

Kehadiran Tao dalam hidupnya berhasil menggantikan kakinya, dan tidak ada alasan baginya untuk tak mensyukuri semuanya. Jika memang ini yang digariskan oleh Tuhan padanya, maka Kris siap menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Selama Tao selalu berada di sampingnya, Kris selalu bersyukur atas segalanya.

Semua pengorbanannya, terbalas secara adil oleh Tuhan.

 _Worth it_?

.

.

 _Worth it_.

(Bener-bener) **THE END**

 _Note :_

 **Halohaaaaa yeorobunnn!**

 **Gimana gimana gimana? Di sini HAW suka banget sama karakterisasi Tao. Dia setia dan loyal banget UGH. Bener-bener uri panda yang da best best best!**

 **Oke fix my KrisTao feels UGH**

 **Indo-background!AU Project selanjutnya = BEACH TIME - KaiSoo!**

 **Ada yang mau KaiSoo?**

 **Mind to REVIEW and FAVOURITE, please?**

 **HUANG AND WU**


	3. Beach Time!

Beach Time!

AUTHOR : **HUANG AND WU**

GENRE : **ROMANCE, FLUFFY, AU!**

LENGTH : **ONESHOT**

CHARACTER : **KIM JONGIN, DO KYUNGSOO**

POINT OF VIEW : **AUTHOR**

RATE : **T**

SUMMARY :

 _Cinta adalah sesuatu yang rumit, tetapi di sisi lain memiliki penjelasan yang sangat sederhana. Cinta yang Kim Jongin rasakan terhadap seorang yeoja yang tak sengaja terbentur papan seluncurnya pun benar-benar terasa konyol. Tapi, itulah cinta. Terkadang, ia datang tanpa diminta, pergi tanpa pamitan. Terinspirasi dari pengalaman melihat surfer beraksi di pantai Teleng Ria, inilah_ _ **Beach Time!**_

 _ **WARNING! IT IS GENDERSWITCH!**_

 _ **This is Indo-background!AU Project**_

 **Lalalalaaaa, I'm comeback!**

 **Eaaappss, ini FF yang kemarin HAW janjikan guys di** _ **It is Worth Anything**_ **! KaiSoo time here!**

 **Gak usah banyak omong yuk! Cekidot!**

 _._

 _-Beach Time!-_

 _._

 _._

 _Start_

 **Pacitan, 2015.**

WUSH!

Angin berembus dengan begitu lembutnya, semilirnya menenangkan mereka yang menikmatinya. Gemuruh ombak terasa nyaman di kaki, dan juga kepiting-kepiting kecil yang berlarian untuk menikmati riak air.

Di antara para penikmat pantai Teleng Ria saat ini, tersebutlah seorang _namja_ berkulit _tanned_ bernama Kim Jongin.

Jongin alias Kai–nama panggungnya–adalah seorang _surfer_ yang sedang menikmati waktunya di pantai tersebut. Ia berjalan di sekitar pantai, menikmati deburan ombak khas Laut Jawa Selatan yang menyapa kedua kaki jenjangnya. Angin yang berembus benar-benar menenangkannya, membuatnya hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan.

"Aduh, gatal."gumam Kai, ketika merasakan bahwa bagian betisnya yang gatal oleh pasir.

Karena merasa kotor, Kai pun berjalan pergi dari pantai. Papan selancarnya masih ia bawa, dan ia pun berjalan ke arah jejeran toilet dan kamar mandi yang tersedia di sana. Banyak _yeoja_ yang menatapnya dengan penuh pesona dan penasaran–beberapa bahkan bertingkah genit terhadapnya. Siapa, sih, yang bisa menolak pesonanya? Kulit _tan_ eksotis, tubuh gagah berotot yang proporsional dan kekar, dengan papan selancar kuning garis merah yang ia genggam.

Kai berhenti di depan pintu suatu toilet, sedikit melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Ia agak berminat untuk makan juga, setelah ini. Kai memutar tubuhnya perlahan, dan itu membuat papan selancarnya ikut berputar.

DUAK!

"Aww!"terdengar pekikan nyaring seorang _yeoja_.

Papan selancarnya tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Orang itu terjungkang ke belakang, bokongnya mencium mesra pasir. Kai meringis, kemudian menyodorkan tangan kanannya–bermaksud menolongnya.

"Maafkan aku."ucap Kai.

"Aduh, kotor!"gerutu _yeoja_ berambut pendek sepundak berwarna cokelat di hadapannya–suaranya cukup melengking.

Kai menutup sebelah telinganya dengan cepat, menghalangi suara itu agar tidak merusak pendengarannya. _Yeoja_ bertubuh pendek itu bangun–tampaknya ia menolak tawaran bantuan Kai untuk bangun tadi, kemudian menepuk-nepuk celananya yang terkena pasir dan tanah.

"Maaf, aku sungguh tak sengaja."ucap Kai, dengan nada bersalah yang kentara.

"Ish, gara-gara kau, hitam! Celanaku kotor, dan aku harus membersihkannya setiba di rumah!"pekiknya tak ketulungan.

Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya? _Damn_ , apa _yeoja_ tadi baru saja mengatainya _hitam_? _Well_ , ingatkan pada Kai bahwa dia memahami bahasa Indonesia dan dia bisa mengerti betul apa arti ucapan _yeoja_ berwajah blasteran Korea-Indonesia di hadapannya.

"Maaf, nona muda, tapi saya sudah meminta maaf dan mengakui bahwa saya tidak sengaja!"ucap Kai, mulai emosi– _yeoja_ di hadapannya benar-benar di luar dugaan.

Kai kira _yeoja_ berpenampilan _hot_ dan _cute_ ini adalah _yeoja_ baik-baik yang sering membeli lolipop dan bertingkah manis. Tapi nyatanya, _yeoja_ itu sama saja seperti seorang preman yang baru pulang dari minum-minum. Ugh, sungguh malang nasibmu Kai.

"Aku tidak perlu maafmu! Aku perlu celana bersih!"pekik _yeoja_ itu, membuat Kai mengernyit ngeri melihatnya.

"Terserah."

Kai berjalan melewati _yeoja_ itu, kemudian memasuki kamar mandi bagian _namja_ di jejeran toilet sana. _Yeoja_ itu masih berdiri di depan kamar mandinya, merapikan pakaiannya yang kotor oleh pasir tadi. Tanpa sengaja, ia melihat pantulan Kai dari sebuah cermin.

 _Damn_ , _namja_ itu sedang membuka pakaian renangnya– _yeoja_ itu akui bahwa Kai sangat _manly_ dan kekar.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"EH!?"

 _Yeoja_ itu kaget, ketika ia mendengar Kai yang berbicara. _Namja_ itu melihat ke arah cermin yang sama, menatap ke arah _yeoja_ itu lewat perantara cermin. Perlahan, _yeoja_ itu agak merona merah, ketika melihat Kai yang menatapnya sebegitu intens.

"Kutanya, siapa namamu? Aku akan membelikanmu celana baru agar kau tak memakai celana kotormu."ucap Kai, terdengar cukup tulus di telinga _yeoja_ itu.

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo."jawab _yeoja_ itu, diangguki Kai.

"Aku Kai alias Kim Jongin. Salam kenal."

Kai menyuruh _yeoja_ itu untuk menunggunya selesai membersihkan diri. Awalnya, Kyungsoo kesal karena dia tidak suka dibuat menunggu. Tapi kemudian, dengan iming-iming celana baru, akhirnya Kai bisa memenangkan Kyungsoo dan memintanya menunggu di depan toilet.

Setelah Kai selesai membersihkan diri, ia segera menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk dekat toilet itu seraya menulis jurnal. Kai mengamati Kyungsoo, kemudian sedikit tersenyum samar.

 _Yeoja_ itu sangat anggun, dengan topi khas musim panas berwarna _baby-blue_ yang manis, dipadu dengan rambut cokelat lembut sepundaknya yang menawan. Oh, jangan lupakan tubuh kecilnya–pasti akan sangat pas dalam pelukan Kai–dan juga bokong seksinya yang menawan.

Sungguh, Kai serasa sangat mesum–nyatanya, dia memang mesum.

"Kau tak menunggu lama, kan?"tanya Kai, membuat _yeoja_ itu menoleh.

"Semoga saja ini tak membuang waktuku, ugh."desis Kyungsoo dengan sebal.

Kai memamerkan _smirk_ -nya, membuat Kyungsoo–tanpa sadar–merona hebat. _Damn_ Kim Jongin, _why are you so hot_?

Sebenarnya, Kai menyadari rona merah pada pipi Kyungsoo, dan _namja_ itu tengah berusaha setengah mati menahan gejolak nafsu bejat dalam dirinya agar tak kelepasan mencium pipi _yeoja_ yang imut itu.

Ugh, siapa yang bisa menolak pesona Do Kyungsoo yang manis, apalagi dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang seperti seekor _puppy_ dan juga pipinya yang tidak terlalu _chubby_? _Jawline_ yang indah, dipadu dengan _heart-shaped_ _lips_ yang aduhai indahnya–Kai benar-benar mengutuk _yeoja_ di sampingnya.

Kai berbalik ke arah toilet, kemudian mengambil papan selancarnya yang tertinggal. Ia pun berlari kecil ke arah Kyungsoo, yang menatap Kai dengan penasaran.

"Kau seorang peselancar, ya?"tanya Kyungsoo seraya menatap wajah Kai yang sejengkal-plus-batu lebih tinggi darinya–dia benar-benar serasa pendek dan mungil jika dibandingkan oleh Kai.

Kai hanya bisa ber- _facepalm_ ria.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti badut?"tanya Kai, membuat Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya imut–merajuk, kah?

Kai terkekeh menatap Kyungsoo, kemudian kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan dengannya, tak punya minat untuk memulai perbincangan dan mencairkan suasana.

 _Awkward_? _Definitely_.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke sekelilingnya, dan menatap setiap warung dan kedai yang mereka lewati. Banyak sekali _yeoja_ yang menatap ke arah mereka berdua, tetapi dominasi mereka menatap ke arah Kai.

"Kai! Kai! Kyaaaaaaa, kau sangat tampan!"

"Kai! Jadikan aku kekasihmu!"

"Kai! Aku datang jauh-jauh dari Jepang untuk melihatmu di Kompetisi Raja Ampat! Kyaaaaa!"

 _Kompetisi?_

"Kau akan ikut kompetisi? Kompetisi apa?"tanya Kyungsoo, kemudian menatap Kai yang juga menoleh ke arahnya seraya terkekeh.

"Aku datang ke Indonesia untuk mengikuti kompetisi selancar dunia di Raja Ampat. Keren, kan? Dari dulu aku sangat ingin pergi ke Raja Ampat. Menurut kawan-kawan _diver_ -ku, Raja Ampat adalah tempat dimana kau merasakan surga bawah laut."jelas Kai, membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk paham.

"Kau sangat terkenal, ya? Aku tak menyadarinya."gumam Kyungsoo, namun masih terdengar oleh Kai yang _notabene_ punya pendengaran tajam.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah menunduk malu ketika beberapa fans Kai menatapnya dengan penasaran. Kai tersenyum kecil. Dia berpikir untuk mengerjai Kyungsoo. _Bermain dengan yeoja ini sepertinya bukan hal buruk_ ; batinnya, mulai merancang hal-hal jahat.

GREP!

"EH!?"kaget Kyungsoo bukan main.

Kai melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Kyungsoo– _hell_ , rasa-rasanya Kai dibuat gila oleh fakta bahwa _yeoja_ ini sangat ramping–dan ia masih berjalan dengan tenang. Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan pandangan heran sekaligus terkejut, dan sang empunya hanya memasang wajah kalem yang–sejujurnya–sangat tampan.

Kai mendekatkan kepalanya pada telinga Kyungsoo, membuat beberapa fansnya memekik histeris. Kyungsoo jadi semakin merona ketika merasakan hembusan nafas Kai pada telinganya, dan teriakan fans semakin membahana ketika mereka melihat pipi merona Kyungsoo.

Romantis? Tentu saja. _Feels like drama_!

"Kau tenang saja. Kau hanya harus mengikutiku untuk membelikanmu celana baru, setelah itu aku akan segera menyingkir dari kehidupanmu seperti yang kau mau."bisik Kai, dengan suara _husky_ yang berat dan seksi.

Setelah mendengar itu, entah kenapa hati Kyungsoo serasa tidak rela. Kyungsoo berubah murung, dan rona merah pada pipinya sudah tidak lagi ada di sana. Kai melihat perubahan ekspresi Kyungsoo dengan penuh selidik, tetapi tetap tak bisa menebak isi pikiran _yeoja_ itu.

"Itu dia tokonya."gumam Kai, kemudian menunjuk ke salah satu toko serba ada di sana.

Mereka memasuki toko tersebut. Kai langsung berjalan ke arah pakaian-pakaian _yeoja_ , melewati Kyungsoo yang tengah melihat-lihat buku yang dijejerkan di etalase. Merasa bahwa Kyungsoo tidak mengikutinya, Kai menoleh ke belakang. Ia mendapati Kyungsoo yang masih berhenti di tempat buku.

"Kau sedang apa?"tanya Kai, membuat Kyungsoo menengok.

"A-aku sudah lama tak membaca buku. Aku belum pernah ke toko buku lagi untuk waktu yang lama."ucap Kyungsoo seraya memegang sebuah buku tebal berjudul _The Prague Cemetery_ ( _read_ , salah satu buku favorit _author_ karangan Umberto Eco!).

"Kau sibuk?"tanya Kai, diangguki Kyungsoo.

"Lumayan. Aku seorang koki sekaligus penasihat gizi di Rumah Sakit Umum Daerah Pacitan, dan akhir-akhir ini jadwalku padat karena banyak orangtua yang berkonsultasi tentang gizi anak-anaknya sebelum pergi berlibur."jelas Kyungsoo.

Kai jelas terpana ketika mendengar pekerjaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memegang dua buah buku di tangannya, menimbang buku mana yang akan ia beli. _Mungkin membeli salah satu buku akan membuatku tidak bosan di dapur nanti_ , pikir _yeoja_ itu.

Kai tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo, kemudian merebut kedua buku tersebut dari tangannya.

"A-apa yang kau–"

Kai segera meninggalkan Kyungsoo, kemudian membawa kedua buku itu menuju kasir. Kai menaruh kedua buku tersebut di atas meja kasir, lantas meraih dompetnya untuk merogoh sebuah kartu debit belanja.

"Aku beli dua buku itu."ucap Kai pada sang kasir.

Kyungsoo segera menghampiri Kai, lantas menatap dua buku yang sudah dimasukkan ke dalam plastik itu. Ia menarik-narik lengan Kai dengan manis, mencegah _namja_ itu untuk tidak membelikannya. Kai menoleh, kemudian hanya memamerkan senyumannya. Kai menerima kartu debitnya, kemudian memberikan plastik berisi buku itu pada Kyungsoo.

"Ambillah."ucap Kai, digelengi Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau membelinya, Kai?"tanya Kyungsoo, lirih.

Oh, lihatlah betapa imutnya Kyungsoo di mata Kai. Kai benar-benar gemas, lantas tak tahan untuk mengusak rambut Kyungsoo yang terhalang topi musim panas. Kyungsoo terdiam, lantas menunduk malu. Kai meraih tangan kanan Kyungsoo, kemudian menaruh plastik itu di atasnya. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo mendongak.

"Kebetulan, aku ingin menghabiskan uangku."ucap Kai dengan nada sombong, kemudian ber- _wink_ ria pada Kyungsoo.

Kai segera berjalan lebih dulu menuju tempat pakaian khusus _yeoja_. Kyungsoo mengekorinya dengan patuh, lantas sedikit melihat ke sekitar. Mereka pun berhenti di jejeran kaus dan celana _denim_.

"Nah, pilih celana yang kau suka. Aku akan menunggu di sini."ucap Kai seraya bersandar pada pilar di belakangnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan mengitari tempat kaus dan celana itu. Ia melihat celana-celana di situ, sedikit terhenyak ketika menyadari harga-harga mahal untuk satu _piece_ celana.

"Semuanya mahal. Aku tidak tahu harus pilih yang mana. Tidak ada yang murah."gumam Kyungsoo, terdengar seperti seorang anak kecil yang merajuk minta dibelikan permen.

Kai tersenyum, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Ia berdiri di sampingnya, kemudian melihat-lihat celana _yeoja_ yang ditawarkan di hadapannya. Kai membantu Kyungsoo memilih celana, dan sesekali mencocokkannya dengan ukuran pinggang Kyungsoo–pinggang Kyungsoo yang ramping sedikit menyulitkan Kai.

"Coba yang ini."ucap Kai, seraya menarik satu _piece_ celana sepanjang lutut kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menerima celana itu, kemudian berjalan ke tempat ganti pakaian. Kai duduk di atas sebuah kursi, kemudian dengan sabar menunggu. Sesekali, ia melihat-lihat sekelilingnya.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"terdengar pekikan nyaring Kyungsoo dari balik ruang ganti.

"Kyungsoo!?"kaget Kai, lantas segera berjalan ke arah ruang ganti.

SREK!

Tiba-tiba, _yeoja_ itu berlari keluar dari ruang ganti, kemudian langsung jatuh dalam dekapan Kai. Kai meneguk salivanya berat. _Yeoja_ itu sepertinya tidak menyadari keadaannya yang belum sempurna memakai celana.

 _I repeat_. Celana itu belum terpasang sempurna, sehingga melorot dan menampakkan–ehem–celana dalam Kyungsoo yang berwarna cokelat muda.

Kalian bisa bayangkan, kan, betapa _pervert_ -nya isi otak _namja_ yang satu ini?

"A-ada cicak. Ada cicak!"pekik Kyungsoo, dengan raut wajah ketakutan dan geli di saat bersamaan.

Kai terkekeh mendengar alasan konyol itu. Ia menatap sekeliling–memastikan tidak ada yang melihat. Setelahnya, ia merundukkan tubuhnya, kemudian menarik celana Kyungsoo ke atas. Setelahnya, ia mengancingi celana itu. Kyungsoo terdiam, dengan wajah yang sudah merah semerah tomat.

"Untung tak ada orang, jadi celana dalammu tidak terlihat siapapun."bisik Kai, lirih.

 _Kecuali olehku, tentunya_ ; batinnya, melanjutkan ucapannya barusan.

Kyungsoo merona parah, lantas menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya–saking malunya. Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat betapa imutnya _yeoja_ ini. Kai menepuk pundak Kyungsoo, membuat _yeoja_ itu melepas tangannya dari wajahnya.

"Kau jadi beli celana ini?"tanya Kai, diangguki Kyungsoo.

"Agak kebesaran memang, tapi aku tidak apa-apa."ucap Kyungsoo, lirih.

Kai mendatangi kasir, kemudian membayar kasir itu dan menunjuk ke arah celana yang sudah dipakai Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya diam di belakang Kai, merasakan betapa dadanya bergemuruh hebat ketika melihat punggung gagah Kai yang benar-benar perkasa.

"Celanamu sudah kubayar."ucap Kai, kemudian berbalik ke arah Kyungsoo.

Entah kenapa, keduanya tidak siap dengan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Saatnya aku pergi."

Kyungsoo terdiam, begitupun Kai. Setelah itu, Kai mengangguk asal–tentu setelah ia menghela nafas berat–kemudian berlari keluar tempat itu, tak lupa ia mengambil papan selancarnya yang tadi ia titipkan di meja depan. Kyungsoo menatap tempat terakhir Kai berdiri, kemudian beralih ke celana yang tengah ia pakai. Tatapannya berubah sendu, dan hatinya seakan tidak rela.

Sesuatu melintas di pikirannya, membuatnya sedikit terdiam.

"Kompetisi.."

-XOXO-

 **Raja Ampat, 2015.**

Hari demi hari berlalu, dan tampak sekali kesibukan di sebuah pantai yang cantik dan mempesona. Beberapa orang tampak mondar-mandir, dengan tak sedikit orang dengan papan selancar yang tengah sibuk dengan diri mereka masing-masing. Banyak orang–terutama _yeoja_ –yang berteriak di belakang sebuah tali pembatas. Mereka adalah para fans.

Kai ada di antara orang-orang sibuk itu. Ia tengah memoles papan selancarnya, ketika ia sesekali menengok ke arah pantai Raja Ampat. Senyum penuh arti terpahat di atas wajahnya. Ia siap untuk kompetisi ini, dan sudah ambisinya untuk bisa menyabet emas lagi tahun ini–Kai adalah salah satu peselancar paling diantisipasi di setiap kompetisi.

"Kai! Ayo! Sudah mulai!"terdengar pekikan managernya.

Kai berdiri, kemudian membawa papan selancarnya ke pinggir pantai. Ia siap untuk berkompetisi. Beberapa _yeoja_ menatapnya dengan terpesona, melihat Kai yang berjalan dengan gagahnya. Ia menatap gelombang-gelombang yang menyapanya di tengah laut.

Besar dan menantang. Dia selalu suka tipe gelombang seperti itu.

Kai mulai menaiki papan selancarnya, lantas membawanya ke tengah laut. Setelah ia dekat dengan gelombangnya, ia semakin meningkatkan laju papannya.

" _Come on, baby_."gumam Kai, seakan berbicara pada gelombang-gelombang itu.

WUSH!

Kai mulai berdiri di atas papan selancarnya, dan mulai berselancar. Para juri mulai menulis untuk menilai sesuai kriteria masing-masing. Sorakan semangat terdengar membahana, membuat Kai jadi lebih semangat. Kai bermain-main bersama papannya dengan tenang dan cekatan.

Kai mulai tersenyum, ketika gelombang bersahutan dan dia mulai memasuki gelombang itu. Ia merentangkan tangannya, merasakan air yang menyapa di sana. Kai benar-benar suka sensasi indah ketika warna biru laut mulai menguasai pandangannya.

Kai pun keluar dari gulungan gelombang itu, disambut sorak sorai semangat dari para fansnya.

BYUR!

Kai bersalto di atas udara dengan papan selancarnya, kemudian dengan sempurna kembali mendarat di atas deburan gelombang. Ia bisa merasakan gejolak bahagia ketika berhasil melakukan trik tadi. Tatapannya pun menatap ke arah pinggir pantai, menatap setiap fansnya dengan senyuman.

Tapi kemudian, senyuman itu berubah menjadi kekagetan yang kentara.

"KAI! KAU HARUS MENANG!"

Dia ada di sana. Orang itu ada di sana. Meneriakkan namanya. Kai benar-benar tak percaya. _Yeoja_ bertopi musim panas itu pun mengenakan celana yang kemarin ia belikan karena Kai tak sengaja mengotori celananya yang lain.

Ya, Do Kyungsoo.

BYUR!

"Awwww!"terdengar pekikan fans, ketika ternyata kejadian Kai yang salah fokus membuat dirinya tidak antisipasi dengan gelombang selanjutnya.

 _Namja_ itu pun tercebur ke laut.

Kyungsoo terdiam, mulai khawatir. Tapi kemudian, Kai tampak tengah berenang ke pinggir pantai, membuat Kyungsoo dan penonton lain keheranan.

"Kyungsoo!"terdengar pekikan Kai yang susah payah berteriak.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Tanpa diminta, kakinya bergerak menuruni pantai hingga ia bisa merasakan deburan air laut menyelimuti kakinya. Kai sudah sampai di pinggir, kemudian berdiri dari air. Ia langsung berlari ke arah Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo bingung sekaligus malu.

GREP!

"KAU DATANG! KAU DATANG!"pekik Kai.

Kai mendekap _yeoja_ itu dengan erat, tak peduli apakah tubuhnya basah atau tidak.

Pekikan histeris para fans terdengar. Kyungsoo merasakan tubuh basah Kai, sehingga pakaiannya ikut basah. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan detak jantung Kai yang mantap, membuatnya merona. Ia membalas dekapan _namja_ itu, merasakan kehangatannya.

"Kau harusnya menyelesaikan pertandingan dulu. Nanti kau kalah."gumam Kyungsoo.

"Aku terlalu bersemangat karena kehadiranmu, Kyung. Persetan dengan pertandingan, aku tidak butuh semua itu."ucap Kai, lirih.

"Lalu?"tanya Kyungsoo, dengan kernyitan heran terlihat di wajahnya.

.

.

"Aku hanya butuh dirimu."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Kai melonggarkan pelukannya, lantas menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merona ketika mendapati tatapan intens Kai. Kai sangat tampan–dan dengan fakta bahwa ia tengah mengenakan pakaian renang yang basah dan menempeli tubuhnya dengan sempurna–membuatnya terlihat semakin _hot_.

CHU!

Kai langsung menggendong Kyungsoo, kemudian dengan satu gerakan langsung menciumnya!

Kyungsoo kaget bukan main. _For God sake_ , Kai menciumnya di depan orang-orang! Wajah merah Kyungsoo benar-benar kentara saat ini.

Kai mengakhiri ciumannya, kemudian menatap wajah Kyungsoo. _Yeoja_ manis itu hanya menundukkan kepala ke arah pundak datar Kai, merasa sangat malu. Kai terkekeh, kemudian menatap seluruh penonton yang menampilkan ekspresi beragam karena adegan dramatis keduanya.

"INI ADALAH KEKASIHKU, DO KYUNGSOO! DOAKAN AGAR KAMI SELALU LANGGENG!"

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya, lantas terdiam dan menatap kepala Kai dari samping. Kai menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, lantas menggosokkan hidung keduanya. Kyungsoo terkekeh ketika merasakan sensasi hidung bangir Kai.

"Kai. Itu artinya.. kau tak memenangkan kompetisi tahun ini?"tanya Kyungsoo, disenyumi Kai.

"Aku tak peduli. Mendapat hati Kyungsoo saja sudah sangat berarti bagiku. Aku masih punya tahun depan untuk kompetisi di Miami."jawab Kai, kemudian memberikan sebelah _wink_ pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengeratkan dekapannya pada leher Kai, merasakan kulit _tan_ itu saat menyentuhnya. Dia suka sensasi itu. Biasanya, dia jijik dengan orang bertubuh basah, tetapi sepertinya itu merupakan pengecualian jika Kai adalah orangnya.

"Kai."

Kai dan Kyungsoo menoleh, mendapati Manager Kai yang berjalan ke arahnya. Kai menurunkan tubuh Kyungsoo, kemudian berjalan ke arah managernya. Kyungsoo menatap manager itu dengan takut-takut.

"Kai, kau rela memberikan trofi tahun ini pada peserta lain?"tanya sang manager, diangguki Kai dengan mantap.

"Ya, aku rela. Tidak seru rasanya jika aku terus yang menang."sahut Kai, terdengar seperti nada orang sombong–padahal itu adalah kenyataan.

"Kau harus mendapat hukuman karena ini."

Kyungsoo terbelalak mendengar ucapan itu, dan dia menatap sang manager dengan kaget.

"Ja-jangan hukum Kai!"pekik Kyungsoo, namun dihalangi oleh Kai.

"Tak apa, Soo. Aku pantas mendapatkannya. Apa hukumannya?"tanya Kai, dengan wajah serius ke arah managernya.

Tapi, yang mereka dapati justru _evil smirk_ dari managernya itu.

.

.

"Pergi berlibur 1 minggu dengan kekasihmu kurasa tak masalah."ucap Manager Kai, dengan alis yang ia naik-turunkan dengan maksud _evil_.

Kai terdiam, kemudian tersenyum cerah sekaligus mesum. Ia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo malah merunduk malu dan merona pekat.

Sepertinya, esok hari dan selanjutnya akan jadi hari panjang buatnya.

 **THE END**

 _Note :_

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAA INI SO SWEET BANGET DEMI APAAAAAA!**

 **Oke fix my KaiSoo feels OMG!**

 **Gak bisa kebayang gimana imutnya Kyungsoo yang cocok dalam pelukan Kai, yang malu-malu, yang galak pada awalnya tapi akhirnya nurut juga UGH DAMN YOU KYUNGSOO**

 **No comment deh! HAW suka parah sama cerita ini! Kesemsem sendiri pas nulisnya!**

 **FF selanjutnya untuk Indo-background!AU Project = DELIVERY ORDER – ChanBaek!**

 **Mind to REVIEW and FAVOURITE, please?**

 **HUANG AND WU**


	4. Delivery Order

Delivery Order

AUTHOR : **HUANG AND WU**

GENRE : **ROMANCE, (failed) HUMOR, AU!**

LENGTH : **ONESHOT**

CHARACTER : **PARK CHANYEOL, BYUN BAEKHYUN**

POINT OF VIEW : **AUTHOR**

RATE : **T**

SUMMARY :

 _Park Chanyeol tidak pernah menduga bahwa hidupnya akan menjadi sekonyol ini. Dimarahi bos karena terlambat absensi, makanan yang sudah tak berbentuk saat sampai tujuan, bensin habis, dan pohon tumbang semalam yang menghalangi Jalan Ir. H. Djuanda, membuat semua terasa semakin menyebalkan. Untunglah, kehadiran gadis itu menghiburnya. Terinspirasi dari kehidupan sekitar, inilah_ _ **Delivery Order**_ _._

 _ **WARNING! IT IS GENDERSWITCH!**_

 _ **This is Indo-background!AU Project**_

 **Halohaaaaa eperibadehh!**

 **HAW is back with another absurd FF UGH**

 **Untuk FF ini, HAW lebih mentingin konyolnya hidup si Cahyo, yaaaa? Jadi maaf kalo momennya agak kurang ARGH gitu hehehee. TAPI DIJAMIN MENGHIBUR (semoga ajaa wkwkwk)**

 **Yaudah yuk! Cekidot!**

 _._

 _-Deliver Order-_

 _._

 _._

 _Start_

KRING KRING KRING!

Suara berdering itu terdengar nyaring. Ruangan minimalis itu tampak sudah ditembusi cahaya mentari, menyinari isinya dengan sangat tidak ikhlas. Tirai jendela yang belum disibak, membuat suasana kamar tersebut serasa muram.

KRING KRING KRING!

"Enghhh, iya, iya, bawel!"

Sebuah tangan panjang keluar dari kungkungan selimut, memegangi benda yang sedari tadi berdering itu. Tangannya meraba-raba meja nakas di sampingnya, kemudian memegangi benda bergetar itu. Setelahnya, ia menekan semacam tombol di sana.

Yap, itu adalah jam weker.

 _Namja_ itu memegangi jam wekernya, kemudian mendekatkannya ke arah wajahnya. Matanya yang masih setengah sadar perlu membiasakan diri dengan cahaya suram kamarnya.

.

.

"SIAL, AKU TERLAMBAT!"

-XOXO-

BRAK!

KAOK KAOK KAOK

Suara gebrakan pintu itu membuat ayam-ayam di sekeliling kos-kosan minimalis itu kaget bukan main. _Namja_ itu keluar dari kamar kosnya, kemudian meraih helmnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk–kacanya yang hilang entah kemana dan juga bekas-bekas tempelan stiker merajalela di mana-mana. _Namja_ itu berjalan ke arah sebuah motor legendaris yang terparkir di samping kos-kosannya.

Supra-X.

KAOK KAOK KAOK!

Suara ayam-ayam yang bersahutan benar-benar menyebalkan. _Namja_ itu menatap ayam-ayam yang tampak menghampirinya, lantas sedikit membungkuk dan mengibas tangannya–agar ayam-ayam itu menjauh.

"Huss, pergi-pergi!"pekiknya, mengusir ayam-ayam itu.

Tapi, bukannya pergi, mereka malah semakin mendekat. _Namja_ itu mendengus kesal, kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar kosnya dan menutup pintunya. Dia mengunci pintu itu, kemudian segera berjalan ke arah motornya.

"Husss! Huss!"desisnya, mengusir ayam-ayam itu.

CROT!

 _Namja_ itu terdiam, dan ayam-ayam itu justru malah langsung kabur setelah insiden itu terjadi.

Yap, sekarang teronggok ceceran kotoran ayam di halaman kos-kosannya.

"SIAAAAAALLLL!"

 _Bisakah hariku menjadi lebih buruk lagi?_

-XOXO-

Oke, mari _author_ perkenalkan siapa pemain utama kita yang penuh kesialan ini. Dia adalah Park Chanyeol, seorang mahasiswa yang tengah menimba ilmu di salah satu universitas favorit di Depok– _ehem_ , Universitas Indonesia. _Well_ , bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, untuk menghidupi hidupnya yang memang melarat dari asalnya ( _read_ , dari Korea), maka dia harus bisa _survive_ di atas kerasnya kehidupan tempat ia hidup sekarang.

Kota tercinta, Bogor!

Alasan kenapa Chanyeol memilih Bogor sebagai tempatnya singgah beberapa tahun ke depan adalah dikarenakan jaraknya yang dekat dengan universitasnya. Tinggal naik kereta seharga 3rb (tentunya dengan pajak kartu seharga 10rb), kemudian dia akan sampai di Stasiun Pondok Cina dan berjalan masuk ke dalam area universitasnya.

Pekerjaan sampingannya di sela-sela kesibukan belajarnya adalah sebagai seorang _delivery man_. Yap, tugasnya adalah mengantar makanan dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, menerima pesanan dan mengantarnya lagi ke tempat tujuan. Berbekal motor Supra-X legendaris pemberian seniornya di kampus–Chanyeol benar-benar berterimakasih–Chanyeol bisa bekerja sebagai _delivery man_.

Tapi tetap, konsekuensi adalah konsekuensi.

Banyak halang rintang di setiap pekerjaan, dan tidak terkecuali pekerjaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri heran kenapa kawan-kawannya sesama _delivery man_ tidak pernah mengeluh soal pekerjaan mereka. Gaji saja bergantung pada banyaknya _order_ -an yang diantar, belum lagi uang bensin dan juga uang pulsa untuk menelpon pemesan.

Oke, Chanyeol tahu hidupnya sangatlah rumit.

Tapi tentu, semuanya akan jauh lebih rumit jika dia tidak segera berangkat ke restoran tempatnya bekerja secepatnya.

BRM! BRM!

Motor legendaris Supra-X itu pun mulai menyala-nyala dan meraung mantap, walau pada akhirnya hanya mengeluarkan suara knalpot macet. Chanyeol harus membenarkan posisi kaca spionnya yang sudah lepas dari engselnya, barulah dia siap untuk berjalan.

BRRMMM!

Motor itu pun melaju dengan _menyenangkan_.

-XOXO-

TAP TAP TAP

BRAK!

"Selamat pagiii!"

Chanyeol berlari bagaikan orang kesetanan dari tempat parkir, kemudian segera membanting pintu restoran itu. Untung saja restoran itu belum buka, jadi para pelanggan tidak perlu melihat kekonyolan Chanyeol yang selalu saja terjadi.

"Kau telat lagi!"

Chanyeol melepas helmnya, kemudian menunduk pasrah. Bosnya berjalan ke arahnya, dengan raut wajah menyeramkan. Chanyeol merutuki tubuhnya yang terlalu tinggi–sehingga bagaimana pun caranya ia merunduk, tubuh bosnya yang pendek akan selalu terlihat dan itu bukanlah pemandangan yang bagus untuk memulai hari.

"Sudah berapa kali aku harus ingatkan padamu, hah? Kau ini, selalu saja terlambat! Absensi saja sering kelupaan, dan kau juga tidak pernah menunjukkan perbaikan _attitude_!"pekik bosnya itu, tepat di depan karyawan-karyawan lain yang tengah bekerja.

"Maaf, bos. Anda kan tahu bahwa saya sedang menjalani semester terakhir skripsi saya. Saya jadi keseringan insomnia gara-gara mengerjakan skripsi, bos."ucap Chanyeol, mengelak teguran bosnya.

Sang bos–dengan _nametag_ Kim Junmyeon–pun hanya menghela nafas berat. Ia perlu menetralkan emosinya lagi. Aslinya, dia orang yang ramah dan baik. Namun tetap, tegas ya tegas. Junmyeon tidak pernah pandang bulu untuk memarahi orang.

Kecuali jika koki di dapur yang bernama Zhang Yixing melakukan kesalahan, maka itu adalah pengecualian–Junmyeon mana bisa memarahinya.

Oke, _back to topic_.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Kalau bukan karena kau adalah pekerja yang loyal, maka aku pasti sudah menendangmu dari sini!"pekik Junmyeon, kemudian mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa membungkuk begitu dalam karena kebaik-hatian bosnya.

"Baiklah. Ada pesanan no. 23 di meja. Itu pesanan dari _breakfast_ _order_ , jadi kau harus sudah bisa mengantarnya sebelum jam 9."ucap Junmyeon, seraya melihat jam tangannya.

"Baik, bos!"sahut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera berjalan ke arah meja kasir, kemudian meraih plastik cukup besar berisi pesanan itu. _Selera makan orang ini hebat juga_ ; batin Chanyeol, ketika melihat jumlah menu pesanan di dalam plastik itu.

"Ini alamatnya, Yeol."ucap seorang petugas kasir seraya menyodorkan selembar bon pembayaran pada Chanyeol.

"Oke!"gumam Chanyeol, seraya menatap alamat di tangannya.

 _Hmm, pesanan orang Korea ternyata. Pantas saja_ ; batin Chanyeol.

"Oke, bos! Aku berangkat dulu!"

Chanyeol segera berlari ke luar dengan plastik makanan itu, dan berjalan ke arah motornya. Ia menatap jam tangannya, kemudian me- _reset_ alarm waktunya menjadi jam 9.

 _Masih ada 1 jam lagi untuk mengantar makanan ini! Ayo, semangat!_

Dan dengan motor legendarisnya, Chanyeol pun melesat menuju ke tempat tujuan.

-XOXO-

TINNN TINNN!

"Argh, sial, ada apa di depan?"

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap ke arah depan dimana sebaris kendaraan pribadi yang berbaris kacau di jalanan. Macet sekali, kalau dipikir-pikir. Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa bisa semacet ini.

BRMM! BRMM!

Terdengar suara mesin dari kejauhan. Chanyeol menegakkan tubuh tingginya–untunglah tubuhnya tinggi, jadi bisa melihat dari balik atap mobil-mobil di hadapannya.

"Ugh, kau pasti bercanda.."gumam Chanyeol.

Jauh di depannya sana.. tampak sekelompok petugas pemadam kebakaran yang tengah memotong batang-batang lapuk dari pohon-pohon yang ada di jajaran Kebun Raya Bogor–beberapa bahkan sudah ada yang rubuh. Tepatnya, pada ruas Jalan Ir. H. Djuanda.

"Kau pasti bercanda.."gumam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap sekelilingnya, berusaha untuk keluar dari baris kemacetan itu. Ia menatap ke sekitarnya, kemudian menatap ke arah spionnya. Ada motor lain di belakangnya, jadi dia tidak bisa berjalan mundur–kalau dia berjalan mundur, motornya akan menabrak motor itu.

"Argh, kau benar-benar bercanda!"gerutu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap pesanan di tas di depannya. Ia harus bisa mengantar makanan itu secepatnya menuju ke alamat tujuan–sebelum benar-benar jadi dingin, atau mungkin lebih buruk. Chanyeol tidak mau membayangkan jika makanan itu sampai tidak berbentuk.

Tidak, terimakasih. _Aku rapopo_.

Akhirnya, berbekal nyali dan kenekatan, Chanyeol benar-benar harus melakukan ide itu.

"Maafkan aku.."gumam Chanyeol.

Dan dia pun memundurkan motornya.

BRAK!

"Woy, lihat-lihat, dong!"terdengar pekikan emosi dari pengendara motor di belakangnya.

Ah, persetan dengan pengendara itu, Chanyeol harus segera keluar dari kerumunan kemacetan itu.

"MAAF, MAAFFF!"pekik Chanyeol.

Ia pun memutar motornya, dan memilih untuk mengambil jalan pintas memasuki Pasar Anyar.

-XOXO-

"Huft, sial. Panas sekali hari ini!"gerutu Chanyeol, tidak ada habisnya.

Chanyeol melajukan motornya, kemudian berbelok arah beberapa kali. Ia menatap tas makanan di hadapannya. Pokoknya, makanan itu harus cepat sampai! Tidak ada kompromi!

Kini, dia nyaris saja sampai di Jalan Sudirman.

 _Nyaris saja._

BRM BRM BRM

Suara mesin motornya mulai melemah. Chanyeol menatap Supra-X yang tengah ia kendarai, kemudian sesekali menginjak gasnya.

"Hey, hey, hey!"pekik Chanyeol.

TIN TINNN!

Berhentinya motor Chanyeol di tengah jalan menimbulkan keributan di belakangnya. Akhirnya–karena tidak ada pilihan lain–ia menepikan motornya. Ia menginjak gas beberapa kali, namun tidak ada respon.

Dan akhirnya, Chanyeol tak sengaja melihat ke arah spidometer. Rasa-rasanya, Chanyeol ingin tenggelam saja.

Panah pada bagian bensin pun menunjuk ke arah huruf **E** dengan sangat tegas.

 _Perfect_.

-XOXO-

Chanyeol menggiring motor legendarisnya melintasi Jalan Sudirman. _Mood_ Chanyeol benar-benar buruk hari ini. Pom bensin masih sekitar 200 meter lagi–dan untuk seseorang yang jarang berjalan kaki seperti dirinya yang pemalas ini–semua terasa sangat berat.

Apalagi ditambah dengan sengatan matahari yang tidak segan-segan menyinari Chanyeol hingga kulitnya berubah menjadi cokelat seperti sekarang.

Oke, Chanyeol _badmood_.

Setelah beberapa menit perjuangan melintasi Jalan Sudirman–ditambah dengan tatapan _weird_ dari para penumpang angkot–akhirnya Chanyeol sampai di pom bensin. Chanyeol menatap pom bensin di hadapannya, kemudian menghela nafas berat. _Semoga saja harga bensin Premium sudah turun_ ; batinnya.

Chanyeol menggiring motornya menuju ke bagian _Premium_ , dan minta tolong pada sang penjaga pom bensin untuk mengisinya penuh. Kebetulan, penjaganya adalah seorang _yeoja_. _Yeoja_ itu menatap Chanyeol dengan genit.

"Sendirian saja, nih?"tanya _yeoja_ itu, mengajak Chanyeol mengobrol sesaat.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, muak sekali. Satu lagi _yeoja_ konyol yang menambah beban hidup Chanyeol.

Untuk apa _yeoja_ itu bertanya kalau dia jelas-jelas tahu bahwa Chanyeol sendirian?

"Menurutmu?"tanya Chanyeol, balik.

 _Yeoja_ itu mendengus, kemudian kembali menghitung jumlah uang untuk bensin Chanyeol. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan genit, kemudian–sengaja–meliukkan tubuhnya untuk menggoda Chanyeol.

 _Awkward_ sekali. Seorang penjaga pom bensin tengah menggoda seorang _delivery man_.

Indonesia banget.

"Jadinya 30rb."ucap _yeoja_ itu, kemudian memberikan _wink_ nakal pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bersumpah dia ingin muntah sekarang.

Ia merogoh kantung belakangnya, kemudian mengeluarkan dompetnya. Ia menatap _yeoja_ itu, kemudian membuka dompetnya. Kemudian, ia mengeluarkan selembar uang. Oke, Chanyeol harap sekarang dia benar-benar mati.

Satu-satunya lembaran uang di dalam kantungnya hanyalah selembar lima ribuan.

 _Sial, aku lupa ambil uang sisa dari celana kemarin! Mati aku!_ ; batin Chanyeol, nestapa.

"Mas? 30rb."ucap _yeoja_ itu, dengan tangan digoyang-goyangkan di depan wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sadar dari lamunannya, kemudian menatap _yeoja_ itu. _Yeoja_ itu masih menatap Chanyeol centil, dan Chanyeol jadi dapat ide bagaimana ia bisa pergi tanpa bayar bensin.

 _I repeat_. Tanpa bayar bensin.

"Siapa namamu, neng?"tanya Chanyeol, _cool mode on_.

 _Yeoja_ itu sengaja menggigit bibir bawahnya–bermaksud sensual pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengusap keningnya yang membahana, kemudian memberi _wink_ –ingatkan Chanyeol bahwa itu tadi hanya _fake-wink_ –pada _yeoja_ itu.

"Luhan, mas."jawab _yeoja_ itu, kemudian sedikit terkikik malu.

"Ohh, Luhan. Namanya bagus, ya. Cantik kayak yang punya."ucap Chanyeol, dengan alis yang dinaik-turunkan.

Oke, Chanyeol mulai _gombal_.

"Ah, mas bisa saja."sahut Luhan, malu-malu.

"Em, jadi begini, neng Luhan. Kayaknya mas belum bisa bayar bensinnya karena uangnya ketinggalan. Jadi, menurut neng Luhan, mas harus apa?"tanya Chanyeol, cukup _to the point_.

Luhan memasang pose berpikir yang dibuat-buat–oke, Chanyeol butuh kantung muntah–dan kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan nakal. Chanyeol meringis.

 _Jika saja yeoja ini tidak genit, mungkin aku akan cukup tertarik duh_ ; batinnya, nestapa.

"Mas tinggal ucapin _selamat pagi, Luhan_ juga tidak apa-apa, kok!"ucap Luhan, dengan wajah malu-malu sekaligus genitnya.

 _What the hell?_

Oke, Chanyeol baru saja menyadari bahwa Luhan itu senasib dengannya.

 _Jones. Jomblo ngenes_.

"Oke deh, neng! Selamat pagi, neng Luhaaann!"sapa Chanyeol, dengan nada semeyakinkan mungkin.

"Awww, mas!"pekik Luhan, kemudian senyum-senyum sendiri.

Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan _wink_ yang ia lempar berkali-kali, dan Chanyeol pun menaiki motornya. Ia memberi _wink_ pada Luhan, kemudian mulai men- _starter_ motornya.

"Pagi, Luhannn! Mas pergi dulu, yaaa?"tanya Chanyeol, diangguki Luhan dengan mantap.

" _Bye_ , mas.."ucap Luhan, kemudian melambai genit ke arah Chanyeol.

BRM BRM!

Akhirnya–setelah usaha mati-matian untuk pergi–Chanyeol bisa lepas dari kungkungan _yeoja_ genit penjaga pom bensin tadi. Bensinnya pun diberikan secara gratis–rezeki memang tidak kemana.

BRM BRM

Setelah yakin sudah cukup jauh dari pom bensin laknat tadi, Chanyeol pun menepikan motornya ke arah semak-semak belukar di dekat Taman Air Mancur.

"Uhukk! Uuhukk! HOEEKKK!"

Dan sialnya, Chanyeol jadi benar-benar muntah.

-XOXO-

BRMMM!

Chanyeol benar-benar mengendarai motornya dengan membabi-buta. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 9 dan jika makanan ini belum juga sampai hingga jam 9, maka tamatlah riwayat Chanyeol.

BRM!

Chanyeol memasuki area perumahan Bukit Cimanggu City, kemudian segera melewati beberapa portal. Ia meraih bon pembelian yang ada di kantungnya, mencari alamat yang tertera di sana.

 _Blok C nomor 5._

"Blok C?"

Chanyeol memasuki perumahan itu lebih jauh, sesekali mengamati nomor-nomor rumah yang tertera di sana. Ketika ia melewati sebuah portal, seketika Chanyeol ingin sekali sujud syukur.

Blok C.

Chanyeol mengendarai motornya memasuki jalanan kecil itu, melihat rumah-rumah di sekitarnya. _Damn_ , rumah-rumah itu lebar dan besar. Megah-megah, dan Chanyeol sudah lama mengimpikan rumah seperti itu.

"NOMOR 5!"pekik Chanyeol dengan suara _husky_ -nya, ketika menemukan nomor rumah yang dia tuju.

BRM BRM

Chanyeol memarkir motornya di depan rumah itu, kemudian segera meraih tas makanannya dan membawanya ke depan gerbang rumah itu. Ia menekan bel rumah itu berkali-kali–saking tidak sabarannya.

TING! TING!

"Mana penghuninya?"gumam Chanyeol, berusaha mengintip ke dalam gerbang.

TING! TING!

"Iyaa, sebentar!"

Chanyeol membeku. Apa tadi dia salah dengar? Apa tadi dia salah dengar?

Itu suara terlembut, terindah, termerdu yang pernah Chanyeol dengar seumur hidupnya–Chanyeol berani sumpah.

CKLEK

"Yaa?"

Chanyeol menatap gerbang yang terbuka tersebut, menatap sosok yang membuka gerbangnya. Seorang _yeoja_ , dengan mata sedikit sipit dan tubuh yang pendek. Rambut gelombang dengan _ombre_ cokelat membuatnya menjadi terlihat semakin manis. Mulut Chanyeol agak menganga, membuat _yeoja_ itu mengernyit heran dan menatap dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf, ada apa, ya?"tanya _yeoja_ itu, berusaha meyakinkan diri Chanyeol.

BRUK!

Dan dengan tidak elitnya, Chanyeol jatuh pingsan di depan gerbang rumah itu.

-XOXO-

"Eungh.."

Mata bulat itu terbuka, berusaha membiaskan cahaya pada retinanya. Chanyeol mengerjap beberapa kali, kemudian mendapati bahwa ia tengah menatap sebuah lampu kristal besar dengan langit-langit berwarna cokelat muda.

"Duh, kepala.."gumam Chanyeol, lirih.

"Hey, sudah bangun?"

Chanyeol terdiam, kemudian menoleh ke sampingnya. Bisa Chanyeol rasakan es batu yang mengompres kepalanya. Es batu itu masih dipegangi _yeoja_ itu, dan _yeoja_ itu malah menatap Chanyeol polos.

"A-aku.. a-aku.. si-siapa.."

 _Yeoja_ itu terdiam mendengar ucapan melantur Chanyeol, kemudian terkekeh pelan. Chanyeol serasa ingin terbang ke Surga saat ini juga.

 _Damn, that voice comes from heaven_!

"Aku Byun Baekhyun. Aku sudah lihat isi plastik yang kau bawa, dan itu adalah pesananku. _Well_ , meskipun isinya agak kacau dan sudah berantakan, tapi aku tetap berterimakasih karena sudah mengantarnya."ucap Baekhyun, kemudian tersenyum.

Chanyeol melongo.

Baekhyun tersenyum.

Chanyeol semakin melongo.

BUGH!

Dan _namja_ itu pun kembali pingsan.

-XOXO-

"Woy! Woy! Bangun! Woy!"

Terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya, dan rasanya ruangan gelap di hadapannya mulai agak bercahaya. Rasa-rasanya, seseorang menampar-nampar pipinya dengan sangat tidak manusiawi. Chanyeol membuka mata bulatnya perlahan, membiaskan cahaya lagi. Untuk kali ini, pemandangan yang dia dapat bukanlah lampu kristal dengan langit-langit cokelat seperti sebelumnya.

Tapi seorang _namja_ berwajah sangat familiar baginya.

Seketika, Chanyeol melotot.

"BOS JUNMYEON!"

DUAGH!

Saking kagetnya, Chanyeol langsung bangun dan kepalanya menghantam kening sang bos.

"Argh, Park Chanyeol! Sakit, tahu!"pekik Junmyeon, kemudian meringis sambil memegangi keningnya yang agak memerah karena hantaman kepala Chanyeol.

"Ma-maaf, bos! Maaf! Aduh, maaf!"pekik Chanyeol, merasa sangat bersalah.

"Ayo, pulang! Aku ditelpon oleh nona muda ini dan mengatakan bahwa _delivery man_ -ku ada di rumahnya dan pingsan. Kau sepertinya sedang tidak enak badan, istirahatlah!"ucap Junmyeon, masih mengusap keningnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Nona muda?"

Chanyeol menoleh, kemudian mendapati seorang _yeoja_ yang tengah berjalan seraya membawa nampan dengan dua cangkir di atasnya. _Yeoja_ itu berdiri di depan Chanyeol, kemudian menaruh kedua cangkir itu.

"Diminum dulu tehnya."ucap _yeoja_ itu.

 _Yeoja_ itu duduk di samping Chanyeol yang masih rebahan, dan Chanyeol tak dapat memalingkan pandangannya dari _yeoja_ itu.

"Sepertinya kau sedang tidak sehat, jadinya aku panggil nomor yang ada di bon pembayaran dan _namja_ ini yang datang menjemputmu."

 _Hell_ , suara Byun Baekhyun benar-benar menghipnotisnya.

"Ah, terimakasih karena sudah menelpon, Nona Byun! Saya takut terjadi sesuatu terhadap Chanyeol."ucap Junmyeon, dengan nada santun.

"Ah, jadi namamu Chanyeol?"tanya Baekhyun, kemudian beralih pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menelan ludah kasar. Baekhyun bertanya padanya, menunggu jawaban dari _namja_ itu. _Jawab! Jawab! JAWAB!_

"I-iya.."

 _Heol_..

"Baiklah. Bosmu akan mengantarmu pulang."ucap Baekhyun.

Junmyeon menghampiri Chanyeol, kemudian membantunya untuk berdiri. Chanyeol tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun, dan _yeoja_ itu jadi agak malu karena mendapat pandangan intens dari Chanyeol.

"Hati-hati, ya."ucap Baekhyun, kemudian memamerkan senyumnya.

Chanyeol melongo menatap senyuman itu. Indah, sangat indah. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. _Speechless_ , _indeed_.

Junmyeon berjalan lebih dulu, kemudian membungkuk pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengikuti Junmyeon di belakang, mata bulatnya tak dapat dialihkan dari mata sipit Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengantar Chanyeol hingga ke gerbang rumahnya. Junmyeon ternyata membawa mobil, dan motor legendaris Chanyeol sudah diambil alih oleh bawahan Junmyeon yang lain.

"Terimakasih, Nona Byun!"pekik Junmyeon.

Baekhyun tersenyum, dan Chanyeol–lagi-lagi–terpesona oleh senyuman itu. Chanyeol baru saja hendak keluar dari gerbang itu, ketika sesuatu yang lembut selembut sutera menahannya.

Tangan lentik Baekhyun.

 _Yeoja_ itu menyelipkan sesuatu di balik tangan besar Chanyeol, dan menahan agar tangan itu tidak langsung melihat benda yang Baekhyun selipkan di antara tangan besarnya.

"I-ini tip dariku. Terimakasih sudah mengantar makananku."ucap Baekhyun, dengan wajah malu-malu.

 _Lho_? Malu-malu?

"Terimakasih sudah menolongku."gumam Chanyeol, lirih.

Baekhyun tampak berusaha menahan senyumnya, kemudian segera berlari ke dalam rumahnya dan menutup pintunya dengan agak kasar. Chanyeol mengernyit, kemudian menatap tip pemberian Baekhyun di tangannya. Seketika, ia membelalak kaget.

Anggap Chanyeol konyol, tapi Chanyeol ingin sekali berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Seperti seorang _fanboy_ yang baru saja di- _notice_ oleh _bias_ -nya.

Tip itu adalah selembar uang 20rb-an.

Dengan sebuah kertas kecil di belakangnya.

.

.

 _0821xxxxxxxx_

 _Telpon aku._

– _Nona Byun._

 _._

 _._

 _Baiklah._

 _Inti dari kisah konyol ini adalah :_

" _Di balik setiap hal buruk, akan selalu ada hal baik."_

 _Itu berlaku bagi saya, Park-idiot-Chanyeol._

 _And well, Byun–an angel from heaven–Baekhyun akan selalu jadi hal baik itu!_

 _._

 **THE END**

 _Note :_

 **ASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM!**

 **PARK CHANYEOL AAAAAAAAAA! Jujur di sini Chanyeol unyu parah demi apa! Aduh, kalo makanan dianternya sama delivery man kayak Chanyeol mah HAW rela mesen makanan beribu2 porsi!**

 **DAMN YOU NONA BYUN**

 **HAW mesem-mesem sendiri pas nulis ini AAAAAAAAA!**

 **Mind to REVIEW and FAVOURITE, pleaseeee?**

 **Indo-background!AU Project selanjutnya = MEATBALLS – HunHan!**

 **HUANG AND WU**


	5. Meatballs!

Meatballs!

AUTHOR : **HUANG AND WU**

GENRE : **ROMANCE, FAMILY, AU!**

LENGTH : **ONESHOT**

CHARACTER : **OH SEHUN, XI LUHAN, and another SURPRISING CASTS!**

POINT OF VIEW : **AUTHOR**

RATE : **T**

SUMMARY :

 _Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Oh Sehun? Anak pertama dari pasangan Tuan Oh dan Nyonya Kim ini adalah pewaris dari perusahaan tambang minyak yang ada di Kuwait. Tampan? Cek. Charming? Cek. Kaya? Cek. Siapa yang tidak mau dengannya? Hanya saja, Sehun sudah memiliki tambatan hatinya sendiri. Tambatan hati yang benar-benar membuat Sehun pusing tujuh keliling! Terinspirasi dari tukang bakso yang ada di dekat rumah, inilah_ _ **Meatballs!**_

 _ **WARNING! IT IS GENDERSWITCH!**_

 _ **This is Indo-background!AU Project**_

 **YEAH YEAH YEAH!**

 **Hello guys, I'm back!**

 **Well, lagi-lagi FF absurd dengan konsep yang JAUH LEBIH ABSURD dari biasanya LOL. Gak jamin kalo ini FLUFFY wkwkwkwk!**

 **Pas lagi kena writer's block IF YOU COULD SEE ME NOW, HAW kepikiran buat FF tema begini (dan kebetulan juga gara-gara konsep Indo-background!AU Project, jadinya kepikiran buat mantapin nulis).**

 **So, jangan banyak bacot! Yuk, cekidooottt!**

 _._

 _-Meatballs!-_

 _._

 _._

 _Start_

 **Malang, 2015.**

KLIK! KLIK! KLIK!

"Oh Sehun, bagaimana dengan perkembangan perusahaan anda?"

"Kami dengar bahwa anda terlibat _dating scandal_ dengan aktris muda Irene Bae?"

"Oh Sehun, bagaimana tanggapan anda dengan naiknya saham perusahaan anda?"

Suara klik, kilatan _flash_ , dan ribuan pertanyaan memenuhi sekitar _namja_ yang satu ini. _Namja_ yang terkenal dengan _poker-face_ -nya ini dikelilingi oleh 4 _bodyguard_ yang semuanya melindungi _namja_ tersebut. _Namja_ berkacamata hitam itu hanya mengangkat tangannya tanda dia tidak mau meladeni para wartawan yang menyeruak di depan apartemennya ini.

"Maaf, saya tidak berkenan menjawab. Terimakasih."ucap Sehun dengan Bahasa Indonesia yang fasih, kemudian ia segera memasuki pintu apartemennya selagi para _security_ menjaga pintu tersebut agar tidak tertembus wartawan manapun.

Sehun berjalan melewati _lobby_ , berniat untuk _check-in_. Maklum, dirinya yang jarang datang ke apartemen karena urusan bisnis membuatnya harus menjalani prosedur khusus selama meninggali apartemen–salah satunya adalah _check-in_ kamar untuk memastikan bahwa _namja_ yang memasuki kamar tersebut adalah Oh Sehun sendiri.

Lagipula, pemilik gedung apartemen itu sendiri adalah Oh Sehun.

Melihat kedatangan Sehun, membuat beberapa pengunjung apartemen itu sedikit segan. Mereka memberi Sehun jalan, dan _bodyguard_ Sehun setia mendampinginya. Sehun berjalan ke meja resepsionis dengan santai, dengan tangan satunya melepas kacamata hitamnya.

Siapapun yang melihat wajah Sehun pasti akan menahan nafas–wajah itu benar-benar sempurna tanpa cela.

"Selamat datang kembali, Tuan Oh. Boleh saya periksa?"sapa sang resepsionis, dijawab dengan gumaman oleh Sehun.

Resepsionis apartemen itu pun meraih dua buah benda dari balik meja. Yang satu berbentuk kotak, dan satu lagi adalah semacam senter kecil yang ramping.

Sehun menggulung lengannya, kemudian menaruh telapak tangannya di atas kotak khusus yang terbuat dari kaca itu. Setelahnya, tampak sinar inframerah yang seperti tengah men _-scan_ tangan Sehun.

 _Selamat datang, Tuan Oh Sehun_.

Sehun merapikan kembali lengannya, kemudian menatap sang resepsionis. Resepsionis itu menyalakan senter di tangannya, lantas menyenterkannya pada mata kanan Sehun. Sehun tampak sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini.

 _Selamat datang, Tuan Oh Sehun_.

"Baik, Tuan Oh. Terimakasih sudah melakukan verifikasi kunci kamar. Ini kunci kamar anda, dan juga ada titipan surat dari Nona Oh."ucap sang resepsionis, kemudian membuka laci di bawahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah surat yang disegel rapi di situ.

Sehun mengamati surat itu. Surat itu memiliki cap Keluarga Oh, jadi bisa dipastikan bahwa itu adalah surat resmi keluarga.

"Terimakasih, Sarah. _By the way_ , pelayananmu bagus hari ini. Tingkatkan."puji Sehun sambil lalu, kemudian berjalan menjauh bersama _bodyguard_ -nya.

Samar, Sehun mendengar ucapan-ucapan selamat dari meja resepsionis. Sehun hanya bisa ber _-smirk_ ria. Setiap kali ada pegawai yang mendapat pujian dari Sehun, maka dia memang benar-benar pegawai teladan.

"Tolong catat nama Sarah Angelica untuk dijadikan pegawai teladan bulan ini, Jongdae _hyung_."ucap Sehun pada _namja_ di sampingnya.

"Baik, Sehun."ucapnya, kemudian membuka sebuah _notes_ kecil dan mencatatnya.

Omong-omong, _namja_ di samping Sehun–bernama Kim Jongdae–yang memiliki wajah culun dan penurut itu adalah sekretaris pribadi Sehun.

-XOXO-

CKLEK

Sehun membuka pintu apartemennya, kemudian memasukinya. Jongdae dan _bodyguard_ Sehun setia menunggu di luar, memberikan waktu privasi bagi Sehun dalam apartemennya.

Sehun berjalan ke arah kasurnya, kemudian membuka jas kantornya. Ia menghela nafas pelan, dan sedikit melonggarkan dasinya. Ia sedikit terpikirkan sesuatu, kemudian tersenyum miring. Dirogohnya ponsel dari kantung celananya, untuk men- _scroll_ -nya–ia sedang mencari nama kontak.

PIP PIP

Sehun menatap ponsel itu, kemudian mendekatkannya ke telinga. Sehun menatap jam dinding di apartemennya, kemudian sedikit mengernyit–ia sedang menghitung sesuatu dalam benaknya.

PIP

" _Halo?_ "

Senyum Sehun merekah. Ia merilekskan tubuhnya, kemudian menghela nafas pelan.

"Halo. Sedang apa?"tanya Sehun, _to the point_.

" _Aku baru saja selesai rapat BEM. Ada proyek baru yang dicanangkan Anwar, jadi aku baru saja membicarakannya dengan dia._ "

Sehun tersenyum, pandangannya berubah melembut. Membayangkan sosok di seberang telepon itu ada di hadapannya membuat hatinya menghangat seketika.

"Aku akan menjemputmu. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"tanya Sehun.

Jeda beberapa detik.

" _Wah, yang benar? Bukankah Mas Sehun sibuk?_ "

Sehun terkekeh. Mendengar panggilan khas buatan _yeoja_ itu membuat Sehun lagi-lagi senang. _Mas Sehun_ adalah panggilan yang cukup unik–dan lagi, Sehun suka–jadi Sehun tidak mempermasalahkan panggilan itu. Panggilan _oppa_ atau _hyung_ sudah terlalu familiar, dan _Mas Sehun_ adalah panggilan kesukaannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, say. Aku akan menjemputmu. Tunggu, ya."ucap Sehun, membuat _yeoja_ di seberang teleponnya terkikik geli.

" _Hihihi, sejak kapan mas jadi romantis begini? Oke, deh!_ "

PIP

Sehun memutus sambungan telepon itu, lantas terdiam. Obrolannya dengan _yeoja_ itu tidak pernah tidak menyenangkan. Setiap kali Sehun stres karena pekerjaannya, mendengar suara _yeoja_ itu sudah cukup untuk memusnahkan segala rasa stres Sehun.

Sehun beralih pada surat di sampingnya, kemudian menatap amplop itu. Ia merobek amplopnya, dan menarik secarik kertas.

.

 _Annyeong, oppa! Kau tidak lupa dengan adikmu sendiri, kan? Minggu depan Hayoung akan mengunjungi oppa! Kau tidak keberatan, kan?_

 _Ayah dan Ibu sedang sibuk di Paris, dan aku tidak ada kerjaan selain pulang-pergi mal di Seoul. Jadi, daripada aku menghabiskan waktu luangku sia-sia di sini, mending aku mendatangi oppa di Indonesia! Tunggu aku oppa!_

 _Ps : kau tahu kan bahwa adik cantikmu ini tidak menerima penolakan?_

 _._

Sehun terkekeh membaca surat itu. Yap, Sehun adalah anak sulung dari dua bersaudara. Saudarinya–Oh Hayoung–adalah gadis yang baru saja lulus kuliah dari M.I.T–universitas teknologi ternama dunia di Amerika. Hayoung sedang liburan di Seoul bersama teman-temannya, tapi sepertinya adiknya ini ingin mencari suasana baru.

"Kuno sekali dia. Pakai acara surat-suratan segala."gumam Sehun.

Setelahnya, Sehun pun segera berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk menjemput _yeoja_ yang tadi ia telpon.

-XOXO-

CKLEK

Sehun keluar dari kamar apartemennya, kali ini dengan setelan _casual_ dan benar-benar muda. Jongdae masih setia menunggu di depan kamarnya, dan sekretarisnya ini sudah biasa dengan transformasi pakaian Sehun.

"Mengunjungi Luhan?"tebak Jongdae, disenyumi Sehun.

"Kau tahu aku luar-dalam, _hyung_."sahut Sehun, dikekehi Jongdae.

"Jay akan mengantarmu lewat pintu belakang menuju mobilmu. Menurut keterangan Sarah, para wartawan masih menunggu di depan apartemen. Akan riskan jika kau ketahuan oleh mereka."ucap Jongdae, diangguki Sehun.

Jongdae merogoh jasnya, kemudian menyodorkan sebuah masker hitam dan _beanie_ hitam pada Sehun. Sehun memakainya, kemudian menyocokkannya pada wajahnya. Jongdae terkekeh melihat penampilan Sehun.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang buronan."ejek Jongdae, membuat Sehun mendengus dari balik maskernya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Salamkan salamku pada Minseok _noona_ di kamarnya. Cukup untuk kerja hari ini, _hyung_."ucap Sehun, diangguki Jongdae.

"Oke! Hati-hati di jalan!"sahut Jongdae, kemudian berjalan menjauhi Sehun menuju kamarnya yang ada di dekat tangga darurat.

Sehun mengantungi tangannya, berjalan dengan tenang. Di dekat sebuah tangga darurat di sisi lain lantai, tampak seorang _namja_ bertubuh kekar sudah menunggunya.

"Silahkan lewat sini, tuan."ucap _namja_ itu–dia adalah salah satu _bodyguard_ Sehun–kemudian berjalan mendului Sehun.

.

Tak berselang lama, Sehun sudah tiba di garasi belakang apartemen.Jay– _bodyguard_ Sehun–menatap sekeliling terlebih dahulu. Setelah yakin bahwa lingkungannya sepi, barulah Sehun keluar dari pintu dan berjalan menuju garasi.

"Cukup untuk kerja hari ini. Istirahatlah."ucap Sehun, diangguki sang _bodyguard_.

"Baik, tuan. Hati-hati di jalan."ucap sang _bodyguard_.

Sehun memasuki area parkir, kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah motor yang terparkir di pojok. Motor _sport_ itu berwarna hitam metalik–warna favorit Sehun–dengan beberapa stiker komunitas pengendara tertempel di sisinya. Sehun segera memakai helm _full-face_ -nya.

Asal kalian tahu. Sibuk begini, Sehun masih selalu menyempatkan ikut kumpul komunitas.

Setelah siap, ia pun segera melajukan motornya pergi, menuju tempat dimana seseorang telah menunggu.

-XOXO-

"Luhan, kami pulang duluan, ya!"

Sekelompok _yeoja_ tampak berjalan keluar dari sebuah gerbang, dan mereka melambai pada seorang _yeoja_ berwajah blasteran Jawa-Tiongkok yang tengah menunggu seseorang di halte bus. _Yeoja_ bernama Luhan itu pun membalas sapaan itu, tak lupa juga ia tersenyum.

"Luhan!"

Luhan menatap ke depan, dan tersenyum ketika mendapati seorang _namja_ yang mengendarai mobil. Kaca mobil itu sudah diturunkan, menampakkan tiga penumpangnya.

"Mau ikut kita? Kami mau _hang-out_ ke Gajahmada Plaza!"ajak sang supir yang memiliki wajah blasteran Eropa.

"Tidak, terimakasih, Andy. Aku.. sedang menunggu seseorang."tolak Luhan dengan halus.

"Siapa? Pacar misteriusmu?"seorang _yeoja_ ikut _nyeletuk_ dari dalam mobil.

" _You can say that_ , Shinta."ucap Luhan, disusul oleh kekehan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau belum pernah mengenalkan pacarmu pada kami, Lu! Siapa dia? Aku penasaran!"seorang _yeoja_ lain yang duduk di samping Shinta ikut berbicara.

" _Well_ , jika sudah saatnya, aku akan coba beritahu kalian, Audrey."ucap Luhan, diselingi senyuman.

"Ah, tidak asyik!"celetuk Shinta.

" _Don't mind us_ , Lu! Oke! Kami pergi dulu!"ucap Andy, kemudian menutup kaca mobilnya dan segera melajukan mobilnya menjauh.

Luhan menatap kepergian mobil itu, lantas menghela nafas pelan. Dia agak kepikiran kata-kata Audrey– _yeoja_ rambut pirang tadi. 3 tahun berpacaran, Luhan belum pernah mengekspos siapa pacarnya. _Well_ , tentu saja harus begitu. Semua demi pacarnya yang _notabene_ adalah publik figur.

TIN TIN

Suara klakson motor membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Luhan menoleh, dan tersenyum menatap motor _sport_ yang sedikit ada di depannya. Ia segera berjalan dari halte bus menuju motor itu.

"Lama menunggu, _sweetie_?"tanya _namja_ berhelm itu, disenyumi Luhan.

"Tidak apa. Aku dengar dari Rosa kalau wartawan mengerubungi apartemenmu."ucap Luhan, dihadiahi kekehan renyah Sehun.

"Kau bisa bilang begitu. Aku tidak peduli."ucap Sehun seraya menyodorkan sebuah helm pada Luhan.

Luhan menerima helm itu dengan senang hati. Sehun mengangkat tangannya untuk mengancingi helm itu, dan Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum manis. Setelahnya, _yeoja_ itu sudah memposisikan dirinya di atas motor Sehun. Refleks, ia mendekap Sehun dari belakang.

"Tumben kau mau menjemputku, mas. Kita mau kemana?"tanya Luhan, dideliki Sehun.

"Entahlah. Lihat saja nanti."

Dan motor _sport_ itu pun langsung melaju kencang, melewati jalanan Malang dengan tentram dan penuh canda tawa mereka.

Yap, Sehun–si _businessman_ tajir–dan Luhan–si mahasiswi teladan Universitas Brawijaya–adalah sepasang kekasih yang sudah berpacaran semenjak 3 tahun, hingga kini.

-XOXO-

"Aduh, mas, aku benar-benar malas pergi kemari."

Luhan turun dari motor Sehun, dan menatap bangunan di hadapannya. Sehun melepas helmnya, kemudian sedikit membenarkan posisi _beanie_ dan masker hitamnya.

"Kenapa? Kita kan sering makan di sini."ucap Sehun, membuat Luhan menghela nafas.

"Justru itu. Aku bosan dengan makanan yang mahal tapi kurang kenyang itu. Aku mau makanan yang murah meriah, mas. Sesekali, mencoba membaur dengan lingkungan."ucap Luhan, membuat Sehun menghela nafas berat.

"Luhan, kau tahu siapa aku. Kau tahu bagaimana reputasiku. Apa kau pikir akan mudah bagiku untuk makan di tempat murah, seperti di angkringan atau di warung tegal?"tanya Sehun, membuat Luhan semakin murung.

"Aku hanya rindu masakan rumahan."

Sehun terdiam mendengar ucapan Luhan. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan kecewa, kemudian menunduk sedih–membuat rambut gelombangnya terjatuh indah. Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar, kemudian menghela nafas pelan.

Sebagai info, walaupun Luhan adalah seorang pacar dari konglomerat sekelas Sehun, itu tidak membuat dia menjadi _yeoja_ yang matre dan sombong. Justru, Luhan menyembunyikan semua itu. Dia tidak pernah memanfaatkan uang yang Sehun berikan–semua uang itu masih tersusun rapi dalam rekeningnya di bank. Luhan sendiri selalu memakai pakaian yang biasa-biasa saja, tidak mencerminkan _image_ seorang kekasih dari _businessman_ sekelas Sehun.

Tapi, itulah salah satu sisi yang Sehun cintai dari Luhan. _Yeoja_ itu tidak memandang status Sehun.

"Oke, oke, aku mengalah. Kau mau apa?"tanya Sehun, akhirnya mengalah juga.

Luhan mendongakkan matanya, menatap Sehun dengan berbinar. Luhan bertanya apa itu benar, dan Sehun hanya mengangguk mantap. Luhan tersenyum lebar, binar matanya terlihat semakin bersinar.

"Ahhh, terimakasih, mas!"pekik Luhan, dan serta merta ia mendekap Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh dari balik maskernya, kemudian mengangguk. Mengingat usaha Luhan untuk menyembunyikan statusnya dan menjaga privasi Sehun, akhirnya Sehun sedikit terpikir untuk membalas budi _yeoja_ hebat ini.

"Kau punya rekomendasi tempat?"tanya Sehun, diangguki Luhan.

"Ada! Itu langgananku kalau aku makan bersama teman-temanku! Ayo! Kau akan suka, mas!"

-XOXO-

"Err... _here_?"

Sehun menatap bangunan di hadapannya. Luhan menatap Sehun, kemudian mengangguk mantap. Sehun melepas helmnya, kemudian merapikan maskerdan _beanie_ -nya. Ia menatap Luhan yang tampak ceria, dan mau tak mau sudut bibir Sehun berkedut.

 _Sepertinya tidak buruk juga_ ; batin Sehun.

"Ayo, mas! Makanan di sini jawaranya!"

Sehun turun dari motornya, dan membiarkan _yeoja_ itu menggenggam tangannya. Sudah cukup lama semenjak mereka berpegangan tangan seperti ini–semua karena kesibukan sialan Sehun dan juga kesibukan Luhan sebagai anggota BEM sekaligus mahasiswi.

"Haloooo!"pekik Luhan, di depan toko.

Seorang _yeoja_ keluar dari belakang bangunan– _yeoja_ paruh baya–dan dia tersenyum menyambut Luhan. _Yeoja_ itu mendatangi Luhan, kemudian mendekapnya erat. Sehun menatap kedekatan Luhan dengan _yeoja_ itu.

"Sudah cukup lama kamu _ndak_ makan di sini! Darimana saja, mbak?"tanya _yeoja_ itu, dengan aksen Jawa yang kental.

"Aku banyak urusan, Mbok Sum. Di universitas lagi sibuk-sibuknya!"sahut Luhan, kemudian memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Kamu bawa teman, _toh_.. Kayaknya mbok kenal siapa."ucap Mbok Sum, menatap Sehun dari atas sampai bawah.

"Mbok memang tahu siapa."ucap Luhan, memberi _clue_.

Mendengar kalimat Luhan, membuat Sehun kaget bukan main. Ibu-ibu di hadapannya ini tahu? Jadi.. ibu-ibu di depannya ini..

"Ohh, si _mas_ itu. Wah, kehormatan sekali ini!"ucap Mbok Sum kelewat senang, kemudian menyalami tangan Sehun.

"Errr.. iya, terimakasih."ucap Sehun, agak _awkward_.

"Ayo, Mbak Luhan! Mbok masakin kamu porsi spesial kamu! Buat si mas ini maunya makan _opo_?"tanya Mbok Sum, membuat Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal– _to be honest_ Sehun bahkan tidak familiar dengan makanan di rumah makan sederhana itu.

"Samain saja sama aku, mbok!"ucap Luhan, diangguki Mbok Sum.

"Ditunggu ya, mbak!"

Luhan menatap kepergian Mbok Sum ke belakang restoran, kemudian menarik tangan Sehun bersamanya. Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku yang khusus untuk berdua. Di samping bangku itu ada jendela cukup besar yang menampakkan pemandangan di bawah bukit–rumah makan itu ada di atas bukit.

"Kamu kenal dengan ibu itu?"tanya Sehun, diangguki Luhan.

"Kenal. Beliau sudah seperti penasihat sendiri. Dia yang menemani aku selama kamu ke Jepang dan Swiss kemarin."jawab Luhan, kemudian disusul senyuman manisnya.

Sehun sedikit terpana melihat senyuman Luhan, kemudian terkekeh pelan. Sehun jadi ingat masa-masa ketika dia mau berangkat ke luar negeri untuk urusan pekerjaan. Kata-kata Sehun rupanya dianggap serius oleh _yeoja_ polos satu ini.

.

" _Aku akan pergi ke Jepang dan Swiss dalam 1 bulan. Selama itu, kamu tidak boleh kontak-kontakan dengan cowok lain! Kamu juga tidak boleh ditemani cowok siapapun! Kamu tidak boleh move on dari aku!"_

.

Mengingatnya, membuat Sehun merasa agak–ralat, _sangat_ –konyol.

"Aku mau mendengar ceritamu selama di sana, mas!"ucap Luhan, terdengar antusias.

Sehun menatap Luhan, kemudian terkekeh. Dia menceritakan banyak hal selama kepergiannya ke luar negeri itu. Mulai dari urusan pekerjaannya yang jauh lebih cepat diurus, sampai-sampai rasa rindunya yang menggila terhadap Luhan.

"Kayaknya aku kena _home-sick_ waktu itu, dan aku tahu bahwa _home-sick_ aku itu gara-gara kamu, Lu."ucap Sehun, dikekehi Luhan.

"Aku senang kalau ternyata mas kena _home-sick_ , hihihi!"ucap Luhan, membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Tidak enak, tahu!"

"Mas, mbak."

Sehun dan Luhan menoleh, kemudian mendapati Mbok Sum yang sudah datang sambil membawa dua porsi makanan di hadapannya. Luhan tampak kelaparan, sedangkan Sehun kaget karena porsi makanan itu benar-benar besar.

"Ini bakso Malang favoritnya Mbak Luhan! Kalau dia makan di sini, dia seringnya pesan ini."ucap Mbok Sum pada Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk kaku. Luhan sudah siap dengan garpu dan sendoknya, sedangkan Sehun masih mengamati bakso berkuah hangat di hadapannya. Melihat Sehun belum menyentuhnya, membuat Luhan mengernyit.

"Kenapa? Tidak selera?"tanya Luhan, digelengi Sehun.

"Aku tidak terbiasa dengan makanan berkuah."ucap Sehun, membuat Luhan mengangguk.

"Sini, kubantu!"ucap Luhan semangat.

Luhan meraih garpunya, kemudian menusuk satu buah bakso kecil dari mangkuk Sehun. Dia meniup-niup bakso itu dengan mulutnya, kemudian menyodorkannya ke depan mulut Sehun. Sehun masih diam, menatap bakso kecil yang berasap itu.

"Ayo, keburu dingin!"ucap Luhan, dengan anggukan mantap.

Melihat keyakinan Luhan, mau tak mau membuat Sehun membuka masker kemudian mulutnya. Luhan menyuapkan bakso itu ke dalam mulut Sehun, dan Sehun mengunyahnya perlahan. Sensasi daging meledak-ledak di dalam mulutnya, dengan sedikit rasa MSG dan juga garam.

"Bagaimana? Enak?"tanya Luhan, penasaran.

Sehun mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum ke arah Luhan. Luhan memekik senang, kemudian menyuapkan satu bakso ke dalam mulutnya. Sehun tidak menyangka bahwa makanan rumahan sederhana ini ternyata tidak kalah enak dengan restoran bintang lima yang sering mereka datangi.

Luhan terkekeh melihat Sehun yang mulai menikmati porsi bakso di hadapannya. Luhan menyadari bahwa ini pertama kalinya Sehun menikmati bakso, dan Luhan harap _first impression_ Sehun terhadap makanan ini sangat baik!

"Kau suka, mas? Bisakah kita datang lagi kemari nanti saat kau tidak sibuk?"tanya Luhan, di sela-sela makannya.

"Tentu saja!"jawab Sehun, dengan mulut penuh dengan bakso.

"Hihihi, Mas Sehun lucu!"pekik Luhan gemas, dan kemudian satu tangannya terentang untuk menyeka bibir Sehun yang basah oleh kuah.

Sehun terdiam. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Oke, ini mungkin terkesan _weird_ –seorang _namja_ yang _notabene_ adalah _businessman_ tajir kelas dunia merasa deg-degan oleh kelakuan seorang _yeoja_ kuliah yang padahal hanya menyeka bibirnya.

Luhan menatap wajah Sehun, kemudian tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan makannya. Sehun mengerjap, dan dia pun menunduk malu dengan rona merah– _hell_ , benar-benar bukan tipikal seorang bos besar.

Tak terasa, porsi makan Sehun sudah habis.

"Wow, cepat sekali!"pekik Luhan, melihat mangkuk Sehun yang sudah kosong–setetes kuah pun tidak ada.

"Aku kelaparan."cicit Sehun, polos.

Luhan mengerjap, dan _yeoja_ itu malah tertawa mendengar jawaban Sehun. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tidak habis pikir. Apa orang-orang akan percaya bahwa _namja_ lugu dan manis di hadapannya ini adalah seorang _businessman_? Tentu saja, sisi tersembunyi Sehun itu hanya diperlihatkan di depan Luhan.

"Apa yang selama ini Mas Sehun lakukan di luar negeri, sampai-sampai bisa sepolos ini?"tanya Luhan, bermaksud untuk mengajak Sehun bercanda.

Tapi nyatanya, Sehun adalah tipikal orang yang tidak terlalu nyaman bercanda–ia menganggap semua serius.

.

.

"Aku menunggu untuk segera pulang, menemuimu, dan mendekapmu erat."

Mendengar jawaban Sehun, Luhan _speechless_.

-XOXO-

" _Matursuwon_ (terimakasih) makanannya, Mbok Sum!"

Luhan memekik nyaring pada Mbok Sum, dan dibalas oleh pekikan yang sama nyaringnya. Sehun sedikit meringis. Sepertinya dia harus segera pergi ke THT untuk mengecek apakah pendengarannya rusak oleh mereka atau tidak.

Sehun merapikan _beanie_ dan maskernya, kemudian segera berjalan ke arah motor _sport_ -nya. Luhan memakai helmnya, kemudian menyodorkan satu helm pada Sehun. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan merajuk–demi wajah bebek Jongdae, itu benar-benar memalukan.

"Kenapa? Mau dipakaikan?"tanya Luhan, seakan mengerti arti tatapan Sehun.

Dan ternyata, _namja_ itu mengangguk.

Luhan terkekeh melihat tingkah manja Sehun yang abnormal, tapi nyatanya ia juga menurutinya. Ia memakaikan helm itu pada Sehun dengan lembut, kemudian mengancinginya.

"Terimakasih karena sudah mewarnai hari ini, mas."ucap Luhan, lirih.

Sehun mengangkat satu tangannya, mengusap kepala Luhan yang telah dihiasi helm. Kemudian, ia sedikit memukul helm itu–membuat Luhan merenggut kesal.

"Tidak masalah. Tapi lain kali, baksonya jangan pake MSG, ya!"ucap Sehun, membuat Luhan sedikit melongo.

Tapi pada akhirnya, keduanya tertawa bahagia.

"Mbak Luhaaaan!"

Luhan menoleh, mendapati Mbok Sum yang berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa sebuah plastik. Sambil tersenyum, Mbok Sum menyodorkan plastik itu pada Luhan. Luhan menerimanya, dan memekik senang ketika tahu isinya.

Dua porsi bakso Malang.

"Nanti dimakan, _yo_! Gratis buatmu, mbak!"ucap Mbok Sum, membuat Luhan tersenyum cerah.

" _Matursuwon_ , mbok!"

-XOXO-

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku, mas."

Kini, Sehun dan Luhan tengah berdiri di depan rumah Luhan. Rumah itu sederhana, dan Luhan tinggal bersama orangtuanya–dia anak tunggal. Di dunia ini, hanya kedua orangtua Luhan dan Mbok Sum yang tahu siapa pacar Luhan. Luhan percaya mereka, dan terbukti bahwa ketiga orangtua itu memang bisa dipercaya.

"Apa orangtuamu ada di dalam?"tanya Sehun, diangguki Luhan.

"Ayo!"

Sehun memarkir motornya di dalam halaman rumah Luhan, kemudian melepas helmnya dan berjalan mengikuti Luhan. Luhan mengetuk pintu rumahnya, menunggu respon.

CKLEK

"Ah, Luhan, kau sudah pulang? Duh, ada nak Sehun!"ucap Ibu Luhan yang menyapa Sehun–Ibu Luhan adalah keturunan Jawa asli.

"Sore, bu."sapa Sehun.

"Ayo, masuk!"ucap Ibu Luhan, kemudian mempersilahkan Luhan dan Sehun masuk.

Sehun melepas _beanie_ dan masker hitamnya– _akhirnya aku bisa melepas barang sialan ini_ ; batin Sehun. Sehun duduk di atas sebuah sofa, dan Luhan duduk di sampingnya.

"Eh, ada Sehun!"

Sehun langsung berdiri, dan membungkuk sopan pada Ayah Luhan yang datang– _by the way_ Ayah Luhan adalah keturunan Tiongkok asli. Sehun menjabat tangan Ayah Luhan, kemudian kembali duduk.

"Wuah, kau tidak sibuk? Kemarin saya lihat di tv kamu kelihatannya dikejar-kejar wartawan, hahahah!"canda Ayah Luhan–Bahasa Indonesianya bagus sekali untuk ukuran warga asing, membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Saya berusaha menyempatkan diri untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan Luhan."jawab Sehun, disenyumi Ayah Luhan.

"Ayah, ini ada bakso dari Mbok Sum."ucap Luhan, kemudian menyerahkan plastik baksonya pada sang ayah.

"Oh, jadi kalian habis makan-makan? Enaknyaaa.."ucap Ibu Luhan, membuat keduanya terkekeh.

"Ibu bisa saja."ucap Sehun, dengan senyuman.

"Ada perlu apa nak Sehun kemari? Biasanya, nak Sehun datang untuk silaturahmi saja, _ya toh_?"ucap Ibu Luhan, yang kemudian duduk di samping Luhan sisi lain.

"Ah, benar. Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan."ucap Sehun, dengan nada yang berubah serius.

"Ada apa? Cerita saja, nak."ucap Ayah Luhan.

.

.

"Saya kemari ingin melamar Luhan."

Ucapan itu benar-benar _to the point_. _Definitely to the point_.

Dan kemudian, suasana hening absolut.

"APAAAAAAA?"

 **THE END**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Epilogue_

 **Satu minggu kemudian.**

TOK TOK TOK

" _Annyeonghaseyoooo_!"pekikan _yeoja_ terdengar membahana di lorong apartemen itu.

CKLEK

"Hayoung?"

" _OPPAAAAA_!"

GREP

Sejurus kemudian, _yeoja_ cantik bernama Oh Hayoung itu langsung mendekap Oh Sehun–yang tadi membuka pintu. Sehun terkekeh menatap kelakuan adiknya ini, kemudian mempersilahkan Hayoung masuk. Seorang _maid_ tampak di belakang Sehun, membawakan tas-tas Hayoung.

"Mbak, nanti kamu ke kamarnya Jongdae untuk minta kamar baru, ya?"ucap Sehun, dengan Bahasa Indonesia.

 _Maid_ itu mengernyit heran–hey, dia bukan orang yang mengerti Bahasa Indonesia. Sehun terdiam, kemudian menyadari kesalahannya. Sehun menghela nafas pelan, kemudian berusaha menyesuaikan mulutnya dengan Bahasa Korea.

"Kamu ke kamar Jongdae untuk minta kamar baru di apartemen ini."jelas Sehun, dan sekarang baru dimengerti _maid_ itu.

"Oke, tuan."

Setelah _maid_ itu pergi, Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya. Hayoung tampak tengah mengamati interior kamar Sehun–kebiasaan _yeoja_ itu untuk menilai sekelilingnya. Sehun menghampiri Hayoung, kemudian duduk di kasurnya.

"Kamarmu tidak berubah, _oppa_!"ucap Hayoung, dikekehi Sehun.

"Aku kan jarang tidur di sini."ucap Sehun.

"Kau tidak mau menyambut tamu jauhmu ini, _oppa_?"tanya Hayoung, membuat Sehun agak kepikiran sesuatu.

"Baiklah. Aku ke dapur dulu."

Sehun pun berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur. Hayoung duduk di atas kasur Sehun, masih mengamati kamar itu. Terakhir Hayoung ke apartemen ini–sekitar satu tahun lalu–ternyata tidak ada yang berubah.

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Hayoung mengernyit, kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu apartemen Sehun.

CKLEK

"Haloo!"

Hayoung terkaget dengan apa yang di hadapannya, dan _yeoja_ di hadapan Hayoung–yang tak lain adalah Luhan–juga kaget bukan main. Hayoung menatap Luhan dari atas hingga bawah, kemudian kembali ke atas– _judging_ _her so hard_.

"Siapa kamu?"tanya Hayoung, dengan Bahasa Korea.

"Err... _are you asking me_?"tanya Luhan, mengubah bahasanya menjadi Inggris– _well_ , Luhan mengerti Bahasa Korea, tapi masih belum fasih mengucapkannya.

" _Yes_ , _maam_."jawab Hayoung, menyesuaikan dengan _yeoja_ itu.

" _I'm Luhan_."jawab Luhan, kemudian merentangkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Hayoung.

" _I'm Hayoung_."sahut Hayoung, kemudian membalas jabat tangan Luhan.

"Luhan?"

Luhan dan Hayoung menoleh, mendapati Sehun yang keluar dari dapurnya. Sehun menghampiri Luhan, kemudian menariknya masuk ke dalam. Senyum tidak lepas dari wajahnya, membuat Hayoung menatap keduanya penuh selidik.

"Ah, Hayoung, karena aku terlalu sibuk, aku keseringan lupa memperkenalkanmu dia."ucap Sehun, dengan Bahasa Koreanya.

 _Maksudnya apa?_ ; batin Hayoung, kebingungan.

"Hayoung, ini Luhan. Dia tunanganku."

Hening absolut.

" _MWORAGOOOO_!"

(Bener-bener) **THE END**

 _Note :_

 **HANJEERRRRRR SEHUN PLIS LAMAR GUE *sob***

 **Disini Sehun dipanggil "Mas Sehun", karena orang Jawa udah kebiasaann manggil pake "Mas" kalo ke cowok. Dan karena kebetulan latarnya itu MALANG, jadilah Sehun dipanggil pake embel-embel "mas", ditambah sama beberapa dialog** _ **medog**_ **.**

 ***GUE JUGA MAU KALI MANGGIL SEHUN PAKE MZ OEMJI BIAS WRECKER SHIET***

 **Gimana gimana gimana? Karena HAW pengen interaksi lebih sama readers, HAW sengaja bikin ending gantung biar readers sendiri yang imagine dan boleh ditulis di kolom komentar hihihi~**

 **So, mind to REVIEW and FAVOURITE my FF?**

 **HUANG AND WU**


	6. Firecracker

Firecracker

AUTHOR : **HUANG AND WU**

GENRE : **ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, AU!**

LENGTH : **ONESHOT**

CHARACTER : **KIM JONGDAE, KIM MINSEOK, and another SURPRISING CASTS!**

POINT OF VIEW : **AUTHOR**

RATE : **T**

SUMMARY :

 _Setiap manusia memiliki ketakutan masing-masing, entah itu dapat dianggap masuk akal atau tidak. Semua itu lumrah dan manusiawi, tinggal bagaimana manusia yang lainnya menghormati setiap keunikan tersebut. Dan dalam cerita ini, kita akan diajarkan oleh Jongdae bagaimana kita bisa menghormati segala rasa takut setiap manusia. Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata, inilah_ _ **Firecracker**_ _._

 _ **WARNING! IT IS GENDERSWITCH!**_

 _ **This is Indo-background!AU Project**_

 **Halo lagi!**

 **Well, di sini pasti ada dong yang takut sama suara ledakan? Suara petasan, atau suara balon, gitu? Well, ini berdasar pengalaman pribadi (oke sip ngumbar aib), dan HAW pengen banget ngasih tau mereka yang skeptis tentang rasa takut bahwa "rasa takut itu manusiawi, dan rasa takutlah yang membuat seorang manusia menjadi** _ **manusia**_ **."**

 **Phobia? Gak masalah. Bisa aja kan orang-orang punya pengalaman buruk dengan phobia itu? We will never know.**

 **Oke, gak usah banyak basa-basi!**

 **Cekidot!**

 _._

 _-Firecracker-_

 _._

 _._

 _Start_

 **Lampung, 2015.**

PLETAK! PLETAK! PLETAK!

Suara-suara petasan lebah yang meletup-letup mewarnai malam itu. Sudah beberapa minggu terhitung semenjak perayaan ulang tahun kota–ditambah dengan suasana lebaran yang belum ada habisnya–jadilah suara itu.

Sekelompok anak remaja tampak bermain di tengah lapangan, dengan pemantik api dan korek di tangan mereka. Beberapa di antara mereka tampak menutup telinga mereka, beberapa lagi bertugas untuk menyulut api.

Yap, mereka sedang bermain petasan.

"AWAAASSSSS!"

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Suara petasan yang membahana terdengar di lapangan itu. Walau umur mereka tidak bisa dibilang remaja lagi–mereka sudah berumur sekitar 20-an–tetapi tetap saja kebiasaan yang lumrah terjadi itu masih terbawa oleh mereka.

Bagi mereka, petasan adalah kesenangan.

Tak terkecuali bagi _namja_ muda yang satu ini.

"JONGDAEEEE!"

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Suara petasan kembali terdengar hebat, setelah _namja_ berwajah blasteran Batak-Korea itu menyulut api pada petasan di hadapannya. Petasan itu meledak-ledak, mengusik ketentraman tengah kota Lampung.

"Hey kalian! Sialan!"

Terdengar suara seseorang yang marah, dan ternyata itu adalah suara seorang _namja_ paruh baya yang membawa tongkatnya. Sepertinya, dia merasa terganggu,

"Kabuuurrrr!"

Seketika, seluruh anak remaja itu lari terbirit-birit, sebelum _namja_ paruh baya itu mengenali wajah mereka dan melaporkan mereka pada orangtua mereka.

Walau begitu, senyum cerah tak dapat hilang dari wajah mereka.

-XOXO-

Siang telah mengganti malam, menimbulkan kesibukan-kesibukan yang tak terkira bagi kota sebesar Lampung. Jembatan Ampera tak pernah sepi dari pengendara, namun jalanan terlihat cukup lenggang.

Seorang _namja_ bernama Kim Jongdae tampak tengah berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak di tengah kota. Dengan pakaian _casual_ yang sedikit berantakan dan juga buku-buku tebal di tangannya, dipastikan bahwa _namja_ ini baru akan berangkat ke universitas.

Universitas Negeri Lampung adalah tempat dimana ia menimba ilmu saat ini.

Sebagai seorang mahasiswa pindahan dari luar negeri, membuatnya menjalani program khusus selama pembelajaran. Untungnya, Jongdae adalah tipe _namja_ yang mudah belajar, jadi dia sudah bisa menguasai Bahasa Indonesia hanya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 1 tahun.

"Jongdae- _ya_!"

Jongdae menoleh, dan memamerkan senyumnya ketika mendapati seorang _yeoja_ kuncir kuda yang berlari kecil ke arahnya. _Yeoja_ itu memakai pakaian _casual_ juga, namun cukup _boyish_ walau wajahnya tetap berkesan imut.

"Halo, Minseok."sapa Jongdae dengan ramah.

" _Aish_ , aku tidak menemukan setelan celana yang pas dengan kemeja kotak-kotak ini. Apa aku terlihat aneh?"tanya Minseok, dengan Bahasa Korea.

"Tidak. Kau terlihat baik-baik saja."jawab Jongdae, yang justru malah membuat Minseok cemberut.

"Benar-benar, laki-laki tidak ada yang pandai memuji."gerutu Minseok, namun kali ini dengan Bahasa Indonesia.

"Aku mendengarmu, Minseok."sahut Jongdae.

Minseok memalingkan wajahnya, kemudian menatap pakaiannya yang terkesan aneh–menurut dia, tentunya. Kemeja kotak-kotak biru tua, dengan celana _jeans_ biru tua dan juga rompi gaya berwarna abu-abu muda. Jangan lupakan sepatu _sneakers_ putih dan rambut ombre cokelatnya yang dikuncir kuda.

Siapapun akan berpikiran sama seperti Jongdae bahwa _yeoja_ ini baik-baik saja.

"Jangan terlalu memperhatikan pakaianmu, Minseok. Kau tahu bahwa orang cantik itu bisa memakai pakaian apa saja, kan?"tanya Jongdae, berusaha menghibur Minseok.

"Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu apa maksud ucapanmu. Aku memang cantik, tidak usah memuji seperti itu."sahut Minseok, masih fokus untuk membetulkan kancing tasnya.

"Tadi bukannya kau ingin aku memujimu, ya? Kenapa sekarang _sewot_ sendiri?"tanya Jongdae, heran dengan _mood swing_ Minseok yang menakjubkan.

"Oke, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mendapat pujianmu. Aku hanya bingung kenapa kalian, para _namja_ , tidak ada yang bisa memuji pada awal percakapan. Ugh."gerutu Minseok, kemudian membetulkan posisi tasnya.

"Kami hanya bicara sesuai fakta. Jika kau ingin dapat pujian, maka kau harus bicara dengan sesama jenismu."ucap Jongdae, mendapat desisan dari Minseok.

"Kita ini sama-sama _Homo sapiens_ , lantas apa bedanya?"tanya Minseok balik, membuat Jongdae menghela nafas berat.

"Berdebat denganmu memang tidak berguna."setelah mengucapkan itu, Jongdae mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan Minseok di belakang.

"Jongdae, tunggu!"

-XOXO-

"Kau ada berapa kelas hari ini?"

Sesampainya di gedung universitas, Jongdae mengantar Minseok hingga ke depan kelasnya seperti biasa. Minseok agak memikirkan pertanyaan Jongdae, kemudian mengangguk.

"Ada 2 kelas. Aku pulang jam 4. Kau?"tanya Minseok balik.

"Sama. Aku juga pulang jam 4."jawab Jongdae.

"Oke deh! Kita pulang bersama, yaaa? Aku tunggu!"

Minseok berpamitan pada Jongdae, kemudian segera memasuki kelasnya dengan ceria. Jongdae tersenyum lembut menatap keceriaan Minseok, kemudian segera pergi dari kelas itu. Dia menatap buku-buku di tangannya, kemudian menghela nafas berat.

" _Well_ , Minseok, sekali lagi, kau benar-benar membuatku senang hari ini."gumam Jongdae, disusul oleh senyumannya.

Jongdae berjalan ke dalam kelasnya, kemudian merapikan buku-bukunya. Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursinya, lalu merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan _earphone_. Ia berniat untuk mendengarkan lagu selagi menunggu dosen masuk.

"Jongdae!"

Jongdae merasa ada yang memanggilnya, kemudian menoleh dan mendapati seorang _yeoja_ yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. _Dia lagi_ ; batin Jongdae. Rasa-rasanya, Jongdae muak.

"Berhubung hari ini _saturday night_ , ada rencana untuk pergi-pergi? Kau mau menemaniku membeli buku baru di Gramedia, tidak?"tanya _yeoja_ itu, dengan wajah penuh harapnya yang kentara.

 _Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak akan memberikan harapan padamu, Luna_ ; batin Jongdae.

"Maaf Luna. Bukan aku mau menolakmu, tapi aku juga sibuk nanti malam. Jadi maaf, ajak orang lain saja."sahut Jongdae, kemudian memasang kembali _earphone_ -nya yang lepas dan kembali mendengarkan lagu.

"Sibuk dengan Minseok, _eoh_?"

Jongdae terdiam, kemudian menoleh tajam pada Luna yang menatapnya sinis. Jongdae menghela nafas berat, kemudian melepas _earphone_ -nya dan menatap Luna tajam. _Yeoja_ itu benar-benar tidak mau kalah rupanya.

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa masih tanya?"tanya Jongdae, sinis.

"Kau ini, kenapa sih tidak mau melirik _yeoja_ lain? Aku sudah berjuang mendapatkanmu selama 1 tahun, Jongdae! 1 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, dan yang kau lakukan hanyalah menatap Minseok yang bahkan tidak ada minat melirikmu!"ejek Luna, dengan Bahasa Korea–akan sangat memalukan jika kawan-kawan Indonesia mereka menyadari maksud pertengkaran kekanak-kanakan mereka.

"Tidak bisakah kau lebih sportif, Luna? Memangnya salah jika aku menaruh perhatianku lebih kepada Minseok? Dia sahabatku selama lebih dari 12 tahun! Kami sudah bersahabat semenjak kami masih tinggal di Korea!"sahut Jongdae, tidak mau kalah–masih dengan Bahasa Korea-nya.

"Apa kau percaya pada pemikiran _sahabat jadi cinta_ , huh?"tanya Luna, skeptis.

"Kau benar-benar tidak punya akal, Luna. Cinta sendiri datang tanpa diminta, lalu kenapa kau memaksakan cintaku padamu, hah? Jika cinta itu memintaku untuk mendatangi Minseok, ya itulah yang terjadi!"jawab Jongdae, kali ini dengan nada lebih tegas.

"Kau benar-benar–"

"Bisa tidak kau diam? Aku sedang sibuk."elak Jongdae–kali ini dengan Bahasa Indonesia–sebelum Luna melanjutkan omongannya.

"Jongdae- _ya_!"

Jongdae dan Luna menoleh, mendapati pusat pembicaraan mereka yang tengah berdiri di pintu kelas Jongdae. Minseok membawa sebuah buku tulis, dan Jongdae tak mampu menahan senyuman untuk melihat Minseok.

Melihat senyuman Jongdae, membuat Luna berdecih. _Yeoja_ itu pun langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan derap langkah yang kesal.

Minseok menatap Luna dengan heran, kemudian beralih pada Jongdae yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ada apa dengan Luna? Kalian bertengkar?"tebak Minseok yang–sebetulnya–benar.

"Entahlah. Kurasa _yeoja_ itu sedang PMS. Tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganku."elak Jongdae, dengan ucapan berbohong yang kentara– _well_ , daripada memperkeruh suasana, lebih baik sembunyikan kebenaran (jangan ditiru).

"Jongdae, bisa kau bantu aku mengerjakan soal ini? Aku kesulitan. Dosen pengajarku belum tiba, makanya aku cepat-cepat kemari."pinta Minseok, dengan mata yang dibuat seperti _puppy_ dan pipi yang digembungkan.

Siapapun tak akan menduga bahwa _yeoja_ yang tengah ber- _aegyo_ di depan Jongdae itu adalah seorang Minseok yang terkenal akan kemampuan kendo-nya di universitas.

"Tentu saja! Ayo."ucap Jongdae.

Mereka pun berakhir dengan berbincang panjang di depan ruang kelas Jongdae hingga dosen pengajar tiba.

-XOXO-

PIP PIP

"Terimakasih untuk perhatian kalian hari ini! Selamat ber- _weekend_ ria!"

Minseok menyahuti ucapan dosennya, kemudian merasa bahwa tadi ponselnya berbunyi. Minseok mengecek ponselnya, kemudian mendapati sebuah pesan dari Jongdae.

 _Hari ini satnight. Mau pergi?_

Minseok memekik dalam diam. Apa ini? Jongdae mengiriminya pesan. Dan lagi, itu bukan pesan sembarangan.

Itu pesan ajakan kencan!

 _Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu?_

Minseok bertanya pada Jongdae, dan dia hanya bisa terkikik geli menatap pesannya. Lagipula, Minseok heran sendiri. Dia dan Jongdae sudah bersahabat sangat lama, dan Minseok sudah tahu seperti apa pribadi Jongdae.

Sejak kapan Jongdae jadi romantis begini?

Memikirkannya, membuat Minseok terkikik geli.

-XOXO-

PIP PIP

Jongdae yang baru keluar dari kelasnya pun merasakan ponselnya. Dia merogoh ponselnya, dan menatap pesan balasan dari Minseok.

 _Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu?_

Jongdae terkekeh pelan menatap pesan itu. Dia mengerti kalau Minseok heran dengan dirinya. Jongdae mengakui, walau ia membenci Luna dan keberadaannya, tapi ucapan Luna cukup terngiang-ngiang dalam benaknya.

.

" _Berhubung hari ini saturday night, ada rencana untuk pergi-pergi?"_

 _._

Yang ada di pikiran Jongdae untuk pertama kalinya adalah : _Betul juga! Kenapa aku tidak ajak Minseok jalan-jalan, ya?_.

Tabahkan hatimu, Luna.

 _Back to story_.

Jongdae pun mengetikkan pesannya, menarikan jemarinya di atas _keypad_. Setelah yakin dengan ucapannya, barulah dia membalas pesan itu.

 _Kepikiran saja. Kita belum pernah jalan berdua, kan?_

Jongdae jadi penasaran dengan reaksi Minseok. Karena terlalu penasaran, dia pun segera menutup ponselnya dan berjalan ke arah kelas Minseok–yang berjarak sekitar 1 lantai darinya.

-XOXO-

PIP PIP

"Duh, Jongdae benar-benar.."

Minseok duduk di depan kelasnya, kemudian membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia menatap pesan balasan dari Jongdae, membuat pipi _chubby_ -nya bersemu semerah tomat.

 _Kepikiran saja. Kita belum pernah jalan berdua, kan?_

Minseok tahu bahwa Jongdae itu adalah orang yang _to the point_ , tapi tentu saja kan, siapa sih _yeoja_ yang tidak akan deg-degan ketika menyadari bahwa _namja_ yang dekat dengannya mengajaknya kencan secara _langsung_ dan _to the point_?

"Minseok _-ah_!"

Baru saja Minseok berniat menjawab sms Jongdae, ketika sosok itu sendiri tengah berjalan ke arahnya dari tangga. Jongdae melambai ke arahnya, dan Minseok tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menjawab lambaian itu.

Jongdae mengernyit heran. _Tumben dia tidak melambai balik_ ; batinnya.

"Kau oke, Minseok?"tanya Jongdae, kemudian duduk di samping sahabatnya itu.

"Ah, a-aku oke. Yeah, aku oke."jawab Minseok–tapi nada bicaranya terdengar sangat tidak meyakinkan.

"Kau yakin? _Don't you dare to lie_."ucap Jongdae, memberi peringatan.

Menyadari sifat Jongdae yang tidak suka dibohongi, akhirnya Minseok mengalah. Dia menatap Jongdae dengan tatapan yang campur aduk, tapi pipinya kembali merona ketika menyadari tatapan Jongdae yang seakan menyiratkan bahwa _hanya Minseok-lah yang dia tatap di dunia ini_.

"Ke-kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengirimiku pesan _itu_?"tanya Minseok, _to the point_ –nada suaranya tiba-tiba bergetar dan berubah pelan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita belum pernah jalan berdua, kan? Tadi pagi, Luna mengajakku untuk jalan berdua nanti malam. Aku menolak, tapi aku jadi kepikiran kamu. Makanya aku mengajakmu, hitung-hitung isi waktu luang."

Gara-gara Jongdae dan ucapan manisnya yang–terlalu– _to the point_ , membuat Minseok merona lagi semerah kepiting rebus.

"Ke-kenapa kau tidak menerima ajakan Luna saja?"

Jujur saja, Minseok merasa agak nyeri ketika harus membicarakan _yeoja_ yang jelas-jelas menyukai Jongdae itu.

"Karena aku tidak mau dengannya. Aku maunya denganmu."jawab Jongdae, dengan wajah yang polos.

 _Gosh_ , _namja_ ini memang benar-benar jujur.

Saking jujurnya, ucapan-ucapannya yang–sekali lagi, _terlalu_ –jujur itu membuat Minseok serasa ingin terbang ke langit!

"Ba-bagaimana jika aku menolak?"tanya Minseok, membuat Jongdae agak kaget.

Keheningan sejenak.

"Minseok."

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu bahwa aku tidak suka ditolak olehmu, kan?"

Sekali lagi, Minseok merona bukan kepalang.

-XOXO-

Malam menyapa.

Minseok sudah merapikan pakaiannya, dan dia sudah siap untuk pergi. Dia tidak memakai pakaian yang muluk-muluk, dan pakaian itu masih terkesan _casual_.

 _T-shirt_ tulisan ' _Damn, I Love Indonesia_ ' dengan _background_ warna abu-abu, _cardigan_ warna _baby-blue_ dengan panjang lengan sampai sikutnya, celana _jeans_ selutut, dan dengan kaus kaki semata-kaki berwarna hitam plus _sneakers_ warna biru muda. Oh, jangan lupakan rambutnya yang dia kuncir kuda–ciri khas Minseok–dengan jam tangan khas _namja_ berwarna hitam.

 _Yeoja_ ini benar-benar _boyish_ , namun tetap tidak menghilangkan kesan feminimnya.

" _Eommaa_ , aku berangkaaat!"pekik Minseok, kemudian meraih tas slempang warna hitam metaliknya dan menyampirkannya pada pundaknya.

"Hati-hati, sayang!"

Minseok segera keluar dari rumahnya, kemudian sedikit menarik nafas. Dia mengantisipasi untuk jalan-jalan dengan Jongdae, dan itu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Ah, daripada Jongdae yang jemput, mending aku yang ke rumahnya!"gumam Minseok.

Minseok pun berjalan menyusuri gang-gang kecil di samping rumahnya. Kebetulan, rumahnya dengan rumah Jongdae satu blok, sehingga Minseok lebih sering main ke sana.

Masalahnya, keputusan Minseok itu adalah suatu kesalahan fatal.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Seketika, teriakan melengking Minseok terdengar, ditambah dengan _background_ suara petasan yang membahana. Minseok menutup telinganya kuat-kuat, lantas segera berlari untuk menjauhi suara itu.

Sekali lagi, keputusannya itu berbuah kesialan.

PLETAK! PLETAK! PLETAK!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Saking tidak hati-hatinya berlari, Minseok tidak sengaja menginjak beberapa petasan banting di tengah jalan yang belum meletus. Sehingga, petasan-petasan itu meletus tepat di bawah kaki Minseok.

"Hiks, Jongdae _-yaaa_..."isak Minseok, dengan airmata yang mengalir deras.

Sekedar informasi untuk kalian, Minseok itu takut–bahkan, bisa dibilang _phobia_ –oleh suara ledakan seperti petasan. Dia punya trauma masa lalu.

Minseok segera berlari, berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan suara-suara petasan sialan itu walau tetap saja suara itu terus terngiang-ngiang dalam benaknya. Minseok segera berlari ke arah rumah Jongdae.

Tapi, semakin dia dekat dengan rumah Jongdae, semakin suara-suara itu terngiang-ngiang.

TOK TOK TOK!

Minseok langsung mengetuk pintu rumah Jongdae dengan tidak sabaran.

"Iyaa, sebentar!"terdengar sahutan di dalam.

CKLEK

"Min–"

GREP!

"Hiks, Jongdaeee!"

Sejurus setelah pintu itu terbuka, Minseok langsung jatuh ke dalam dekapan Jongdae. Jongdae kaget karena Minseok tiba-tiba muncul dan mendekapnya erat. Jongdae baru menyadari bahwa tubuh _yeoja_ itu gemetaran.

"Kau kenapa?"tanya Jongdae, dengan nada khawatir yang tersirat sangat jelas.

"Hiks, aku takuut! Pe-petasan.. hiks!"jawab Minseok, dengan isakan yang tidak hentinya terdengar.

Jongdae perlu beberapa detik untuk mencerna ucapan Minseok, lalu ia pun paham. Ia mengusap punggung Minseok lembut, memberinya rasa tenang dan perlindungan.

"Tenang, tenang. Ada aku di sini, tenang."bisik Jongdae.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"sekali lagi, Minseok memekik.

"Jongdae! Mau ikut main, _tak_?"seorang anak remaja mengajak Jongdae ikut bermain petasan, dan teman di sampingnya tidak hentinya membanting petasan banting ke tanah.

"Heh, brengsek! Jangan main petasan di sini! Pergi sana!"pekik Jongdae, dengan emosi.

Kawan-kawan Jongdae itu mengernyit heran, tapi kemudian mereka baru menyadari keberadaan Minseok. Seketika, mereka mengangguk paham.

Soalnya, Jongdae sudah pernah mewanti-wanti mereka untuk tidak bermain petasan di dekat Minseok.

" _Sorry_ , Jong! Yuk, kita main!"

Setelahnya, kawan-kawannya itu pun pergi. Dan seiring dengan kepergian mereka, suara petasan sayup-sayup mulai tidak terdengar.

"Kau oke? Kau mau tetap pergi main hari ini?"tanya Jongdae, dengan nada khawatir.

"Hiks, terimakasih banyak, Jongdae!"ucap Minseok, dengan isakan plus Bahasa Korea-nya.

"Sama-sama. Oke, aku siap-siap dulu. Kau di sini dulu, ya."

-XOXO-

Setelah Jongdae siap, barulah mereka berjalan pergi dari rumah itu. Sebelumnya, Minseok harus dibujuk dan diyakinkan bahwa _tidak akan ada suara petasan yang mengganggu mereka_. Minseok percaya ucapan Jongdae, dan akhirnya dia menurut.

"Kita mau kemana?"tanya Jongdae, membuat Minseok agak berpikir–wajahnya sudah terlihat lebih baik.

"Jembatan Ampera saja. Habis itu, kita makan di angkringan!"pekik Minseok, ceria.

"Hahaha, oke deh, Nona Kim!"ucap Jongdae, dan tangannya tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak mengusak rambut Minseok.

Merasakan sentuhan Jongdae, membuat perut Minseok serasa ingin meledak karena jutaan kupu-kupu di dalamnya benar-benar bahagia dan ingin menyeruak keluar.

Jongdae berhasil menenangkan Minseok, dan dia terus mengajak bicara Minseok dengan banyak bahan pembicaraan yang menarik. Minseok sendiri sudah terhibur oleh kekonyolan Jongdae, dan dia bersyukur bahwa ada Jongdae untuk menemaninya. Selama di dalam angkot pun, Jongdae tidak berhenti bercanda dengan Minseok.

Melihat kedekatan keduanya, tentu tidak heran jika banyak orang yang melihat mereka dengan gemas dan senang dengan keceriaan keduanya.

"Kiri, bang."ucap Jongdae, kemudian menyerahkan beberapa lembar rupiah pada supir angkot.

Minseok turun lebih dulu, disusul Jongdae. Mereka telah sampai di Jembatan Ampera. Minseok mengajak Jongdae ke pinggir jembatan, menatap ke arah sungai luas di hadapan mereka. Hamparan kelap-kelip lampu rumah warga dari kejauhan memperindah pemandangan itu.

"Cantik, ya? Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya langsung. Biasanya, Sania atau Dewi yang bercerita tentang kecantikan pemandangan malam di sini."gumam Minseok.

Minseok memejamkan mata, merasakan semilir angin yang melambai, menyapa wajahnya. Rambutnya sedikit tergoyang, begitu pun _cardigan_ -nya.

Jongdae menatap Minseok dari samping, tak berhenti memuji kuasa Tuhan yang telah menciptakan _yeoja_ sesempurna itu–bagi Jongdae, tentunya.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Sayangnya, kedamaian itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Ya Tuhaaaannn!"pekik Minseok kaget, ketika petasan-petasan mulai meluncur di udara dan meledak di udara–suaranya benar-benar membuat Minseok takut.

Baru saja Minseok mau pergi dari tempat itu, ketika tangannya ditahan oleh Jongdae.

"Diamlah di sini."ucap Jongdae, namun Minseok menggeleng kuat.

"Aku mau pergi! Lepaskan aku!"pekik Minseok, dengan mata mulai berair karena ketakutan.

" _Damn_ , Kim Minseok! Ada aku di sini! Jangan takut!"

Minseok terdiam, kemudian matanya terpaku pada mata Jongdae yang terlihat meyakinkan dan intens. Perlahan, Minseok berhenti berontak. Keduanya tidak berkedip, dan perlahan Jongdae melembutkan genggamannya.

"Ada aku di sini, jadi berhentilah takut seperti itu."ucap Jongdae, dengan nada melembut.

Minseok terdiam. Jongdae tersenyum lembut, dan satu tangannya yang menganggur merogoh kantung belakang celananya. Minseok menatap Jongdae, masih dengan _background_ suara petasan dan kembang api yang meledak-ledak di udara.

Jongdae mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Sebuah kotak kecil.

Dan setelahnya, Jongdae berlutut di hadapan Minseok, dengan _background_ kembang api yang meledak-ledak dan mewarnai langit malam dengan kecerahannya.

"Minseok, aku tahu bahwa kita ini masih kuliah. Aku tahu bahwa pekerjaan _part-time_ -ku di KFC tidak akan membuatku kaya dan mungkin belum bisa memenuhi semua kebutuhan kita nantinya. Tapi, aku mencintaimu, Minseok. Selama ini, aku menilaimu, aku mengamatimu. Harus kuakui, 12 tahun sudah cukup bagiku untuk meyakinkanku bahwa kaulah takdir yang dikirim Tuhan untukku."

Minseok menangkup wajahnya dengan satu tangannya yang menganggur. Apa ini? Jongdae melamarnya?

.

.

"Menikahlah denganku, Minseok."

SWING!

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Kembang api yang paling besar meledak di udara, mewarnai langit dengan warna-warni dan kemerlapnya yang indah. Kehadiran kembang api itu memberikan _background_ yang indah terhadap lamaran yang dilakukan Jongdae.

Dan tanpa ragu, Minseok mengangguk mantap.

Dan bisa kita lihat senyuman Jongdae dan Minseok yang merekah, bersamaan dengan Jongdae yang langsung menautkan jari manis Minseok dengan cincin itu.

Cincin itu memang hanya cincin emas polos, namun ada kerja keras dan keuletan Jongdae di sana. Asal kalian tahu, Jongdae sudah menabung cukup lama hanya untuk membeli cincin itu. Aslinya, Jongdae itu cukup kaya, hanya saja dia tidak mau bergantung pada kekayaannya yang ada di Korea sana.

Dan Minseok tahu, bahwa memang tidak salah baginya untuk menerima Jongdae.

Dialah Jongdae, sosok yang selalu melindunginya dan menjaganya dari suara-suara petasan yang menghantuinya selama ini.

Dengan kehadiran Jongdae, Minseok harap dia bisa berdamai dengan masa lalunya, dan bisa menerima setiap kehadiran petasan yang–walau suaranya menyebalkan–memberi warna tersendiri bagi lingkungan di sekelilingnya.

Semoga saja.

 **THE END**

 _Note :_

 **Hahaha, alohaaaa!**

 **Well, di sini HAW mau ngasih tau kalo MINSEOK ITU HAW BANGET.**

 **Untuk mereka yang sering-sering main petasan, mohon hargai orang-orang sekeliling kalian. Bisa aja kan ada yang benci petasan dan malah jadi parno sendiri sampe nangis kejer-kejer (contoh nyata : HAW)?**

 **Untuk mereka yang takut dan phobia kayak HAW, ayo semangat! Kita bisa melewati setiap ketakutan kita kok!**

 **.**

" _ **Orang yang berani adalah orang yang mampu melawan rasa takutnya sendiri."**_

 _ **.**_

 **Oke!**

 **Next Indo-background!AU Project = LOVE CONSERVATION – SuLay! Couple terakhir nih!**

 **Mind to REVIEW and FAVOURITE my FF?**

 **HUANG AND WU**


	7. Love Conservation

Love Conservation

AUTHOR : **HUANG AND WU**

GENRE : **ROMANCE, FAMILY, AU!**

LENGTH : **ONESHOT**

CHARACTER : **ZHANG YIXING, KIM JUNMYEON, and another SURPRISING CASTS!**

POINT OF VIEW : **AUTHOR**

RATE : **T**

SUMMARY :

 _Kalimantan terkenal dengan keanekaragaman satwa dan juga kekayaan hutan hujan tropisnya yang merupakan paru-paru dunia. Siapa sangka, di balik pesona kecantikan itu, tersimpan siratan kisah yang sederhana, namun menyentuh dan penuh cinta. Begitulah, pertemuan keduanya yang kemudian dipersatukan makhluk beda spesies, mengubah segalanya. Terinspirasi dari pengalaman bertemu hewan-hewan intelegen, inilah_ _ **Love Conservation**_ _._

 _ **WARNING! IT IS GENDERSWITCH!**_

 _ **This is Indo-background!AU Project**_

 **Helo helo helo!**

 **Comeback with this absurd author yeahhh!**

 **Well, here is couple terakhirrrrr yeayyyy!**

 **So, sebagai sebuah ending dari project ini, HAW membuat kisah Suho-Lay yang bener-bener beda dari yang pernah HAW bikin! Fluffy romance? Udah biasa. School-life? Udah biasa. Nah, kalo ini?**

 **Semoga kalian mengantisipasi yaaa!**

 **Cekidoott!**

 _._

 _-Love Conservation-_

 _._

 _._

 _Start_

 **Balikpapan, 2015**.

Suasana yang hangat dan tentram tampak terasa pada area hutan hujan tropis yang begitu rimbun ini. Pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi hingga ke angkasa, dengan burung-burung yang beterbangan bebas mengikuti alur angin. Tak lupa juga riak air yang semakin mewarnai harmoni alam.

Di antara keindahan rimbunan hutan itu, tampak sebuah bangunan yang terbuat dari pohon jati berada di area luas tengah hutan. Beberapa orang berjaga di sana, dan tak lewat juga burung-burung yang sengaja singgah untuk menyapa pegawainya.

 _Borneo Orangutan Survival Foundation_ , begitulah yang tertulis pada papan plang nama yang tertera di depan bangunan.

"Sial, aku tidak bisa menemukan _file_ dari Natasya."

Seorang _yeoja_ berambut pirang emas tampak tengah menuruni tangga, dengan tumpukan _file-file_ di tangannya. Pakaiannya terlihat sangat _casual_ –kemeja cokelat lengan sesikut yang tidak dikancing, dengan _tanktop_ hitam yang terlihat, juga celana _jeans_ selutut berwarna hitam plus kaus kaki hitam dan _sneakers_ biru–dengan polesan wajah yang sederhana namun justru membuatnya terlihat semakin mempesona.

"Halo, Yixing."

 _Yeoja_ yang rambutnya diikat di belakang bawah kepala itu pun mendongakkan kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum–memamerkan lesung pipitnya–dan kembali fokus pada _file_ di tangannya.

 _Yeoja_ bernama Zhang Yixing ini adalah salah satu dari 10 pegawai yang bertugas pada bangunan konservasi tersebut.

"Butuh bantuan, Yixing?"

Seorang _namja_ berkulit cokelat khas Ambon menghampirinya, dan _yeoja_ itu hanya menggumam–dia terlihat sangat fokus. Tangan lentiknya tak berhenti membolak-balik halaman _file_ di tangannya, tampak mencari sesuatu.

"A-aku tidak bisa menemukan _file_ Natasya, Bima."ucap Yixing, membuat _namja_ bernama Bima itu mengernyit–Bahasa Indonesianya fasih, hanya saja logat Tiongkok-nya belum menghilang.

"Na-Natasya? Siapa itu?"tanya Bima, membuat Yixing menghela nafas berat.

"Orangutan umur 5 tahun yang bulan kemarin baru melahirkan."jawab Yixing, membuat Bima mengangguk ingat.

"Ah, _file_ biru itu. Kurasa ada di sini. Coba kita lihat."

Bima ikut mengubek-ubek _file_ di tangan Yixing, membantu _yeoja_ itu. Setelah menggali sekian lama, Bima pun tersenyum senang.

"Ini dia!"ucap Bima, kemudian menarik _file_ itu dari tumpukan-tumpukan.

"Oh, _gosh_! _Thanks a lot_ , Bim!"sahut Yixing, terlihat begitu senang.

"Tenang saja. Aku rela membantu, kok. Hehe."ucap Bima, dengan nada agak salah tingkah.

" _Okay_ , _then_! Aku duluan, ya!"ucap Yixing, kemudian meraih _file_ di tangan Bima dan menukarnya dengan tumpukan _file_ di tanganya.

Yixing melambai pada Bima, kemudian berlari kecil ke arah sebuah _jeep_ yang terparkir dan langsung melompat ke dalamnya. Ia menyalakan mesinnya, kemudian langsung mengemudikannya menjauh.

Meninggalkan Bima yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan setengah terpesona.

"Ya Tuhan, Zhang Yixing..."

 _For your information_ , hanya ada 2 _yeoja_ yang bekerja pada gedung konservasi itu–Yixing dan satu lagi _yeoja_ relawan _Greenpeace_ yang bernama Anita. Hanya saja, Anita sudah menikah dan dia hanya bekerja _part-time_ di gedung itu–berbeda dengan Yixing yang bekerja _full-time_. Jadi, jangan heran jika nyaris semua _namja_ di bangunan itu menaruh rasa suka dan kagum pada Yixing.

Lumayanlah untuk perbaikan keturunan.

-XOXO-

"Aku sudah membawa _file_ -nya!"

Sesaat setelah _jeep_ itu terparkir, Yixing segera melompat dari dalam dan langsung berlari ke dalam sebuah bangunan yang lebih besar dari bangunan sebelumnya. Seorang _namja_ paruh baya menerima _file_ itu, lantas mengangguk senang.

"Ah, terimakasih banyak, Yixing. Baiklah, kau istirahat dulu saja. Kau sudah bekerja keras mengurus Natasya dan anak-anaknya dari 3 bulan lalu. Jika nanti ada _file_ yang aku butuhkan, aku akan menelponmu."ucap _namja_ ber- _nametag_ Choi Siwon itu, kemudian mengusak rambut Yixing seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Ayay, kapten!"ucap Yixing, kemudian melakukan pose hormat.

 _Well_ , Yixing memang cukup dekat dengan semua pegawai konservasi. Dia adalah orang yang supel, _easy-going_ , dan juga _shameless_. Jadi, beberapa hari setelah terdaftar menjadi relawan konservasi pun dia menjadi sangat terkenal–bahkan sebelum ia direkrut secara resmi pun dia sudah terkenal karena kecantikannya. Tidak heran, dia akrab dengan banyak pegawai.

PIP PIP

"Eh?"

Yixing meraih ponselnya, kemudian menatap _lockscreen_ -nya. Yixing mengernyit, ketika menatap siapa yang menelponnya.

"Papa?"

PIP

" _Ddajahao_."gumam Yixing, mulai bertransformasi dalam Bahasa China.

" _Ah, kukira kau tidak akan mengangkat telponku. Sedang tidak sibuk?_ "tanya Tuan Zhang, tentunya dengan Bahasa China.

"Aku baru saja menyelesaikan tugasku. Ada apa menelpon? Sepertinya penting."ucap Yixing, kemudian berjalan mendekati _jeep_ -nya dan bersandar pada _body_ -nya.

" _Besok akan ada reuni keluarga, dan juga keluarga jauh kita yang dari Jepang akan datang. Kau berkenan hadir? Sudah lama sekali kau tidak datang kemari. Bahkan saat Tahun Baru China pun kau tidak datang._ "

Yixing menghela nafas berat mendengar ucapan Tuan Zhang. _Kenapa Ayah harus mengungkit hal itu lagi, sih?_.

"Pa, kau tahu bahwa saat itu sedang terjadi pembakaran hutan besar-besaran di Australia, dan sudah tugasku untuk menyelamatkan koala-koala itu. Kau tahu betapa sulitnya itu, kan? Kenapa harus kau ungkit lagi?"tanya Yixing, terdengar menahan emosi.

" _Maafkan aku, nak. Tapi, tentu saja sebagai seorang ayah, aku ingin kau bisa menyempatkan diri berkumpul. Kau ini bukan Zhang Liyin yang harus sibuk konser dunianya. Kau ini hanya pekerja konservasi_ –"

"Bisa tidak papa tidak membandingkanku dengan Liyin _jiejie_? Dan jangan banding-bandingkan pekerjaan yang aku pilih ini dengan pilihan Liyin _jiejie_! Liyin _jiejie_ bersedia menjadi penyanyi karenamu, pa! Itu semua bukan kemauannya sendiri!"jelas Yixing, kali ini dengan nada agak meninggi.

" _Jaga nada bicaramu, Nona Zhang! Besok kau harus datang ke Changsha dan ikut reuni keluarga! Aku tidak akan mau menerima penolakan!_ "

"Daripada aku datang ke sana, lebih baik aku terjebak di hutan saja!"

PIP

Dan karena telah muak, Yixing pun memutus telpon itu sepihak. Yixing menghela nafas berat, kemudian berjongkok sambil bersandar pada _body jeep_ -nya. Dia menggenggam erat ponsel di tangannya, kemudian menghela nafas berat–lagi.

"Tidak ada di dunia ini yang menghormati pilihanku. Sial."

-XOXO-

 **Changsha, 2015**.

 _International Huanghua Changsha Airport_ terlihat begitu ramai oleh banyak pendatang yang membawa koper masing-masing. Setiap sudutnya dipenuhi oleh pendatang dan juga penjemput.

Di antara para pendatang itu, tampak Yixing yang berjalan sambil membawa sebuah _carrier_ –tas gunung–besar warna merah muda yang cukup menarik perhatian. Pakaiannya tidak jauh berbeda dari pakaian sebelumnya–pakaian khas pekerja konservasi.

"Yixing!"

Yixing merasa ada yang memanggilnya, dan menoleh ketika dua orang menghampirinya. Yang satu berwajah ceria, dan yang satunya lagi hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, nak!"

Sang ibu–Nyonya Lee–langsung menghampiri Yixing, kemudian mendekapnya erat. Yixing tidak ada minat untuk membalas dekapan itu. Nyonya Lee tampak sumringah, tapi Yixing tidak ada minat untuk tersenyum.

Wajahnya terus memasang _poker face_ andalannya.

"Akhirnya kau datang, nak. Tidak salah aku mengundangmu."seorang _namja_ maju, dan dia adalah Tuan Zhang.

Ketika Tuan Zhang ingin menyentuh kedua pundak Yixing, Yixing justru mengelak.

"Bisa kita pergi sekarang? Aku lelah."ucap Yixing, datar.

Nyonya Lee dan Tuan Zhang saling berpandangan, dan Nyonya Lee kembali tersenyum. Tuan Zhang menyadari aura kelam Yixing, dan dia sudah sangat familiar dengan hal itu. Dia menghela nafas berat, kemudian mengedikkan kepalanya.

"Ayo. Keluarga yang lain sudah tiba."

-XOXO-

BRM!

Mobil itu berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan super-besar yang dihiasi oleh pilar-pilar–ciri khas arsitektur Romawi Kuno. Yixing menatap sekeliling rumahnya dengan agak heran. Dia merasa asing.

 _Oh, tentu saja rumah ini sudah direnovasi. Pasti memakai gaji Liyin jiejie_ ; batin Yixing.

"Kita sampai."ucap Tuan Zhang.

CKLEK

Yixing langsung keluar dari mobil, kemudian meraih _carrier_ -nya dan kembali menggendongnya. Nyonya Lee agak mengernyit ketika melihat penampilan Yixing. _Yeoja_ ini terlihat semakin _manly_ dan kekar dari hari ke hari–Nyonya Lee bahkan bisa melihat semburat samar otot dari kedua lengan Yixing.

"Err, Yixing. Kau taruh tasmu di dalam bagasi saja. Biar nanti _maid_ yang membawanya."ucap Nyonya Lee, dan Yixing hanya mendengus.

"Apa mama yakin _maid_ di rumah ini sanggup membawa _carrier_ ini?"tanya Yixing, sarkastik.

Ketika mendapat jawaban itu, Nyonya Lee hanya diam saja.

Tuan Zhang dan Nyonya Lee berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, diikut oleh Yixing yang masih mengamati perubahan rumah tersebut. 2 tahun sudah dia tidak kembali, rasa-rasanya sangat asing di sana.

"Halo, semua! Akhirnya, tamu utama kita telah tibaaaa!"terdengar pekikan Nyonya Lee, membuat suasana ruang tamu heboh.

Yixing memutar bola matanya malas. Oh, _come on_! Dia datang bukan untuk disambut dengan heboh seperti ini, kan?

"Yixing- _ahhh_!"

Seorang _yeoja_ berpakaian _glamour_ tampak berjalan ke arahnya dengan _high-heels_ –padahal dia ada di dalam rumah, tapi kenapa pakai _high-heels_?

 _Yeoja_ itu langsung mendekap Yixing, dan–sekali lagi–Yixing tidak ada minat untuk membalas dekapannya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu!"ucap _yeoja_ itu, dan Yixing mengernyit ketika mengamati dandanan _menor_ yang terpoles pada wajahnya.

"Aku jadi tidak mengenalimu, Liyin _jiejie_."desis Yixing, membuat Liyin terdiam dan berjalan mundur–menjauhi Yixing.

"Ah, jadi ini yang bernama Zhang Yixing?"

Yixing menoleh, mendapati sekelompok orang yang menatapnya penuh minat. Yixing mengangkat satu alisnya dengan heran, entah kenapa membuat pose yang terlihat keren dan _anti-mainstream_ di kalangan para _yeoja_ yang ada di sana.

 _Well_ , satu-satunya _yeoja_ yang memakai celana di sana adalah Yixing sendiri.

"Ini keluarga yang aku bilang datang dari Jepang itu, Yixing. Mereka adalah keluarga Kim yang kebetulan merupakan keluarga sahabat kecil papa dulu."jelas Tuan Zhang.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Yixing."seorang _namja_ paruh baya berdiri, kemudian menghampiri Yixing dan menyalaminya.

Yixing merasa agak aneh dengan keluarga itu. Kenapa tatapan mereka semua terlihat berbinar?

Oh, kecuali untuk _namja_ yang ada di ujung ruangan sana, dia malah menatap Yixing seakan-akan tengah menelanjanginya. Yixing benar-benar merasa risih.

"Err, pa, tujuan papa mengenalkan keluarga ini apa, ya?"tanya Yixing, _to the point_.

Hampir semua dari mereka terpekik kaget dan saling bertatapan heran ketika mendengar pertanyaan _to the point_ Yixing. Sekali lagi, pengecualian untuk _namja_ yang duduk di pojokan tadi–dia malah menatap Yixing semakin intens.

"Ah, iya, papa belum memberitahumu. Nak, kita semua tahu bahwa hanya tinggal kau yang belum memiliki pasangan di keluarga Zhang. Dan karena kebetulan, papa punya rekan lama yang juga anak _namja_ -nya masih _single_ , jadi–"

Entah kenapa, _feeling_ Yixing tiba-tiba memburuk.

"...papa berniat menjodohkan kalian berdua."

BRAK!

Sesaat setelah mendengar itu, suara _carrier_ yang terbanting ke lantai membahana di ruangan itu. Yixing menatap sang papa dengan tatapan tidak percaya, dan mereka semua–sekali lagi, pengecualian untuk _namja_ di pojokan–menatap Yixing dengan kaget.

"Ada apa, nak?"tanya Nyonya Lee, mulai khawatir.

"Bi-bisa papa ulang kalimat tadi? Menjodohkan?"tanya Yixing, meyakinkan pendengarannya.

"Yap, menjodohkan."jawab Tuan Zhang, dengan nada yakin.

Seketika, wajah Yixing berubah kecewa. _Yeoja_ itu hanya menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan tidak percaya, dan tubuhnya serasa dibuat membeku.

"Kemarilah, nak Junmyeon."

 _Namja_ yang tadi berdiri di pojokan pun berdiri, kemudian berjalan ke arah Yixing. _Namja_ itu mengenakan _tuxedo_ hitam yang cakap dan cocok dengan tubuhnya, membuat aura tampannya merekah keluar.

Tapi tentu, hal itu tidak menarik minat Yixing.

"Inilah anak yang kami bicarakan itu. Dia adalah Kim Junmyeon, pengusaha ternama perusahaan tambang minyak di Kuwait."ucap Nyonya Zhang, dan _namja_ di samping Nyonya Zhang hanya tersenyum samar.

"Aku Junmyeon."sapanya.

Yixing menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya. Dia menatap seluruh orang di keluarga itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dari balik tubuh orangtuanya, Liyin menyadari gelagat Yixing. Liyin terlalu mengenal Yixing, dan dia tahu sebab kenapa Yixing berubah seperti itu.

"Apa kalian bercanda? Apa papa pikir aku akan menerima perjodohan itu, hah?"

Wow, itu adalah penolakan yang sangat tegas dan keras dari mulut seorang Zhang Yixing.

"Kau tidak akan menolak perjodohan ini, nak. Pernikahan kalian sudah direncanakan, dan minggu depan kalian akan menikah."ucap Tuan Zhang, rahangnya mengeras akibat sifat keras kepala Yixing.

" _Well_ , aku tidak tertarik dengan orang sok tampan dan kaya yang bahkan tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri seperti ini! Aku butuh seorang _fighter_ yang bisa melindungiku atau anakku nanti jika kami bertahan hidup di tengah hutan!"pekik Yixing, membuat semua orang–tak terkecuali Junmyeon–kaget.

"Jaga bicaramu, nona! Junmyeon telah datang jauh-jauh dari Kuwait hanya untuk menerima perjodohan ini! Dan, kau! Kau akan menikahinya minggu depan!"pekik Tuan Zhang, terdengar semakin keras.

"Aku tidak akan menerima perjodohan ini! Lebih baik aku berjodoh dengan orangutan daripada dengan _namja_ yang bahkan tidak pernah aku temui ini!"pekik Yixing, dengan jemari lentiknya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Junmyeon di hadapannya.

"Zhang Yixing!"

Yixing meraih _carrier_ -nya, kemudian menggendongnya dengan tidak sabaran dan segera berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Nyonya Lee menatap kepergian anaknya dengan panik, kemudian segera mengejarnya keluar.

"Yixing, tunggu!"

Yixing berhenti berjalan, dan Nyonya Lee menghampirinya. Nyonya Lee menyentuh kedua pundak anaknya, dan dia semakin kaget ketika menyadari bahwa anak gadisnya itu tengah menangis.

"Yixing, dengarkan mama. Kami ingin yang terbaik untukmu, nak. Kami ingin kau bisa menjadi _yeoja_ tulen yang baik, mengurus keluarga dengan baik, dan juga lemah lembut."ucap Nyonya Zhang, dan Yixing menatapnya tepat ke dalam matanya.

Ada luka di sana. Luka yang menganga. Luka yang tidak akan pernah bisa sembuh.

Luka hati seorang Zhang Yixing yang sudah terlampau besar.

"Jadi itu? Itu ucapan yang seorang ibu ucapkan pada anak gadisnya? Jadi apa? Aku bukan gadis tulen, begitu? Aku hanya.. seorang pemberontak yang terlalu lama _single_ dan tidak bisa jadi harapan keluarga, begitu?"tanya Yixing, dengan nada penekanan yang benar-benar keras.

"Yixing, kau tahu bukan itu maksud mama."

"Cukup, ma! Keluarga ini memang tidak ada yang pernah menghormati diriku! Kalian tidak pernah menghormati pekerjaanku, menghormati kepribadianku, atau bahkan menghormati diriku sebagai seorang _yeoja_! Kalian memandangku sebagai seorang _yeoja_ gagal, tidak berguna, hanya bisa keluyuran di tengah hutan bersama hewan-hewan menyeramkan itu! Kalian tidak pernah menghormatiku!"

Ucapan Yixing yang panjang lebar itu membuat kedua orangtuanya terdiam. Tuan Zhang membisu ketika mendengar pengakuan Yixing yang begitu jujur dan tegas. Perlahan, kedua tangan Nyonya Lee terlepas dari tangan Yixing. Yixing tersenyum pahit, masih dengan airmatanya yang tidak berhenti mengalir.

"Maaf karena selama ini aku tidak bisa jadi anak yang diharapkan, ma. Aku memang bukan anak yang diharapkan. Lagipula, siapa peduli?"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, _yeoja_ itu segera berjalan menjauh dengan _carrier_ -nya yang ikut bergoyang mengikuti langkahnya. Nyonya Lee menatap kepergian putrinya dengan pandangan terluka, dan Tuan Zhang segera menghampiri istrinya dan mengusap kedua pundaknya.

"Yixing _-ah_..."gumam Nyonya Lee, dan kemudian ia jatuh dalam dekapan Tuan Zhang.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Ini semua salahku."

Liyin menatap kepergian Yixing dengan pandangan campur aduk, lantas senyum samar terpaut pada bibirnya. Dia begitu mengenali adiknya, dan dia tahu seperti apa tabiat adiknya itu.

Zhang Yixing yang keras kepala, namun bertanggung jawab terhadap keputusannya.

Tanpa Liyin sadar, Junmyeon menyadari senyum samar itu. _Namja_ itu menatap kepergian Yixing, dengan tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam sakunya. Setelahnya, senyum samar ikut terpahat di atas wajah tampannya.

 _Akhirnya, aku bertemu gadis seperti itu. Menarik.._

-XOXO-

 **Balikpapan, 2015**.

Semenjak insiden itu, Yixing tidak ada minat menghubungi kedua orangtuanya. Tiba-tiba mereka menjadi _lost contact_ seperti itu, tapi Yixing tidak peduli lagi. Dia tidak mau membicarakan masalah itu.

Kini, Yixing tengah sendirian di dalam sebuah ruangan besar yang cukup hangat bersama beberapa ekor _baby_ orangutan. Yixing sendiri tengah menggendong seekor bayi orangutan. Hanya saja, kesedihan Yixing benar-benar terasa, hingga bayi orangutan itu menyadarinya.

Tangan bayi itu meraba wajah Yixing, membuat Yixing tersadar dari lamunannya. Yixing menatap bayi orangutan itu, dan orangutan itu menatap Yixing dengan tatapan polos–seakan menanyakan keadaan Yixing. Yixing tersenyum miris, kemudian mengusap kepala orangutan itu.

" _I'm okay_."gumam Yixing, lirih.

Bayi orangutan itu mendekap leher Yixing, kemudian menciumi pipi Yixing dengan begitu rajin. Yixing terkekeh, tanpa sadar beberapa tetes airmata keluar dari matanya. Bayi orangutan itu menyadarinya, kemudian menyeka airmata Yixing dengan tangan-tangan besarnya.

"Terimakasih, Naomi."gumam Yixing, memanggil nama orangutan itu.

Setelahnya, Yixing mendekap bayi orangutan itu dengan erat, membiarkan airmatanya mengalir di atas bulu bayi tersebut. Seakan-akan mengerti, tangan orangutan tersebut menepuk-nepuk kepala Yixing dengan sabar.

Yixing tak bisa lagi menahan airmatanya.

Ia pun melepaskan setiap emosinya di atas pundak bayi orangutan itu.

-XOXO-

Pagi hari menyapa Kalimantan, membuat pulau besar itu terasa hangat. Tak terkecuali bagi pusat konservasi tersebut. Seluruh orangutan tampak melompat-lompati dahan pohon dengan riang.

Yixing berjalan di luar gedung konservasi, dengan Naomi–bayi orangutan kemarin–masih dalam gendongannya. Semalam, ketika Yixing mau melepas gendongannya, Naomi menolak–orangutan itu bahkan merajuk. Akhirnya, Yixing mengalah, dan dirinya berakhir dengan terus menggendong Naomi.

"Yixing, ada yang mau menemuimu."

Yixing mengernyit, ketika Bima memberinya satu pesan dari pusat konservasi. Siapa yang mau menemuinya?

"Siapa dia?"tanya Yixing, dideliki Bima.

"Entahlah. Tapi, kata Dokter Siwon orang itu adalah donatur utama pusat konservasi ini. Kebetulan, dia mau mengadopsi seekor orangutan, dan dia memanggilmu. Mungkin, untuk dijadikan pengasuh pribadi orangutan tersebut."jelas Bima, membuat Yixing semakin mengernyit.

 _Siapa, ya?_

-XOXO-

Yixing keluar dari mobil _jeep_ -nya, dengan Naomi masih dalam gendongannya. Ia menatap heran pada mobil _jeep_ lain yang ada di sana. _Hmm, dia punya selera otomotif juga_ ; batin Yixing. Dia pun melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung.

"Ah, Yixing! Kau ditunggu oleh Tuan Donatur Utama kita."seketika, Siwon menyapanya.

"Siapa dia? Aku bahkan tidak pernah menemuinya."ucap Yixing, membuat Siwon terkekeh.

"Tentu saja. Dia kan orang yang sangat sibuk. Dia bekerja jauh di Timur Tengah sana."ucap Siwon, membuat Yixing hanya mengangguk paham.

Masih dengan menggendong Naomi, ia pun berjalan ke dalam sebuah ruangan khusus pertemuan yang ada di sana. Naomi mengeratkan dekapannya pada Yixing, dan _yeoja_ itu hanya terkekeh gemas.

CKLEK

"Selamat pa–"

Sapaan Yixing terhenti, begitu menyadari _namja_ yang kini membalikkan badannya dan menatap Yixing intens. Yixing membelalakkan matanya.

.

.

"Ju-Junmyeon!?"kaget Yixing.

Junmyeon terkekeh, kemudian berjalan ke arah Yixing. Ia berhenti di hadapan Yixing, dan menatap Yixing dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa Yixing artikan.

Namun, tatapan itu mampu membuat jantung Yixing berdegup kencang.

" _Well_ , halo, Nona Keras Kepala. Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu di sini."ucap Junmyeon, dan Yixing masih tidak berhenti kaget.

"Ka-kau.. kau.. kau.. donatur utama..."tiba-tiba Yixing berubah gagap.

"Yah, bukan donatur utama juga. Hanya saja, karena aku suka binatang, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menjadi sponsor pusat konservasi ini untuk 3 tahun belakangan. Hitung-hitung, memperlancar bisnis minyakku."gumam Junmyeon, dan ucapannya membuat Yixing semakin tergagap.

Junmyeon menatap Naomi yang ada pada gendongan Yixing, dan tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap kepala Naomi. Naomi tampak menyukai Junmyeon, dan tangannya tidak berhenti menyentuh wajah Junmyeon yang begitu tampan.

Yixing masih dalam _mode_ kagetnya.

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti kaget seperti itu? Kau membuatku _ilfeel_."ucap Junmyeon, membuat Yixing mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Ah, ma-maaf! Duh, kau donatur utama.."gumam Yixing, dengan nada suara mengecil.

Seketika, Yixing teringat ucapannya pada Junmyeon sebelumnya, di Changsha kemarin.

.

" _Well, aku tidak tertarik dengan orang sok tampan dan kaya yang bahkan tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri seperti ini!"_

 _._

 _Aish, sial! Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!_ ; batin Yixing, nestapa. Yixing menunduk takut-takut, dan tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Junmyeon menangkap ekspresi Yixing, dan kemudian terkekeh.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menerkammu hanya karena kau mengataiku _sok tampan dan kaya yang bahkan tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri_."ucap Junmyeon, membuat Yixing membelalak kaget.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa.. tahu.."lagi-lagi, Yixing berubah gagap.

" _Well_ , kejadian ini sama saja seperti drama-drama yang pernah ditayangkan ibuku, kau tahu? _Yeoja_ pemain utama gagap karena sudah mengatai _namja_ pemain utama sebelumnya, kemudian mereka bertemu, kemudian _namja_ itu bertanya kenapa _yeoja_ itu berubah seperti itu.."ucap Junmyeon, membuat Yixing membelalak kaget– _hell_ , bahkan ekspresi kagetnya pun masih terbilang imut oleh Junmyeon.

"A-aku.. _yeah_ , kau benar. Maaf karena sudah mengataimu sebelumnya, Tuan Kim."ucap Yixing, dengan nada yang mulai segan–namun, ucapan maafnya itu tulus.

"Jangan _Tuan Kim_. Apa kau sedang berbicara dengan ayahku, huh? _Junmyeon_ saja, atau mungkin.. _honey_ _or sweetie_."ucap Junmyeon, membuat Yixing menatapnya kaget.

" _Heol_ , bagaimana bisa kau berpikir aku akan memanggilmu begitu, huh? Itu menjijikkan!"ucap Yixing, membuat Junmyeon tersenyum miring.

"Ingatkan aku bahwa aku sering menonton drama yang ditonton ibuku. Biasanya, pemain utama _yeoja_ -nya suka memanggil pacarnya dengan sebutan yang–"

"HAH, PACAR?"

Yixing menatap Junmyeon dengan horor, dan Junmyeon menatap Yixing dengan _smirk_ menawannya. _Gosh_ , ingatkan Yixing bahwa _image_ -nya yang _cool_ dan _poker face_ itu telah luntur seluntur-lunturnya di hadapan pengusaha tajir ini.

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa. Aku datang kemari karena ingin mengasuh Naomi sebagai orangutan pribadi–"

Oke, jantung Yixing tiba-tiba berubah jadi arena pacuan kuda dan pipinya mulai menjadi seperti kepiting rebus.

"...dan aku ingin mengangkatmu sebagai pengasuh Naomi sekaligus pacarku. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Yixing hanya bisa melongo di tempat, dengan Junmyeon yang menatapnya serasa ber- _smirk_ ria. Seketika, ucapan Tuan Zhang terngiang-ngiang dalam otaknya, bagai film kusut.

.

" _Kau tidak akan menolak perjodohan ini, nak. Pernikahan kalian sudah direncanakan, dan minggu depan kalian akan menikah."_

 _._

 _Thanks_ _to_ Tuan Zhang karena kali ini, Yixing benar-benar tidak akan menolak perjodohan itu.

Tanpa Yixing sadari, Junmyeon tersenyum penuh arti ke arahnya.

 _Aku berhutang padamu, Liyin jiejie_...

 **THE END**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Epilogue_

 **Setelah insiden penolakan Yixing di Changsha.**

"Liyin _jiejie_."

Liyin menoleh, dan mendapati Junmyeon yang berjalan ke arahnya. Liyin mengernyit, dan mendapati wajah serius Junmyeon di sana.

"Kau tampak mengenal Yixing jauh lebih baik daripada orang-orang lainnya. Aku ingin tahu seperti apa Yixing dan bagaimana kepribadiannya."ucap Junmyeon, _to the point_.

" _Well_ , apa kau tertarik dengannya?"tanya Liyin, tampak tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan Junmyeon yang empat mata ini.

"Ya, aku akan memastikan bahwa _yeoja_ itu akan menikah denganku."

Mendengar jawaban meyakinkan itu, membuat Liyin tersenyum sumringah.

-XOXO-

"Yang harus kau tahu dari Yixing untuk pertama kali adalah satu; _jalan pikirnya_. _Yeoja_ itu benar-benar berbeda dari _yeoja_ lainnya. Dia itu _boyish_ , dan dia bahkan tidak suka dengan rok. Dia keras kepala, namun sikap keras kepalanya itu dibarengi dengan sikap tanggung jawab yang tinggi. Jika dia salah, dia bersedia untuk minta maaf _face-to-face_ dengan lawannya. Dia tidak pernah takut salah."

Junmyeon mendengarkan seluruh ucapan Liyin. Liyin menggambarkan Yixing sebagai bawang. _Mengiris bawang perlahan-lahan hanya akan membuat orang yang mengirisnya menangis dan menyerah. Jika dia ingin menuntaskan irisannya, maka dia harus mengirisnya langsung ke inti dengan pisau yang tajam_.

"Yixing merupakan pecinta alam. Sayang sekali bahwa dia tidak tahu pengalamanmu yang pernah mendaki Gunung Everest dan juga sebagai donatur tempat dia bekerja selama 3 tahun, bukan begitu?"tanya Liyin, membuat Junmyeon terkekeh.

"Dia sedang dalam periode sentimental. Aku bisa memahami itu."gumam Junmyeon.

" _Well_ , dia itu juga sangat mencintai kebun binatang. Alasan kenapa dia _ngebet_ ingin masuk fakultas kedokteran hewan adalah karena dia ingin bekerja dalam balai konservasi dan menjadi dokter hewan di sana. Dan sekarang, dia sudah mencapai keinginannya. Dia itu sangat ambisius."jelas Liyin, membuat Junmyeon mengangguk paham.

"Lalu, bagaimana aku bisa tahu jika dia itu menyukai seseorang dalam pandangan pertama?"tanya Junmyeon, membuat Liyin terkekeh.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menikahinya, ya?"tanya Liyin, diangguki Junmyeon dengan mantap.

Liyin sedikit menerawang, kemudian menatap Junmyeon. Dia tersenyum, kemudian menatap Junmyeon dengan senyuman lembut. Junmyeon menyadari bahwa itu adalah senyum khas _calon-kakak-ipar-pada-calon-adik-ipar_.

"Jika dia berbicara cerewet di depanmu, gagap di hadapanmu, dan kau bisa membuatnya kaget bukan main, itu artinya dia tertarik padamu."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Junmyeon mengangguk mantap.

"Aku pastikan bahwa dia akan mengeluarkan semua ekspresi itu besok di pusat konservasinya!"

Kau benar-benar ingin menikahinya, ya, Junmyeon?

(Benar-benar) **THE END**

 _Notes :_

 **Halohaaaa!**

 **ANZEEERR, AKHIRNYA SULAY SELESAI YEAYYY!**

 **Sekali lagi, LAY DISINI ITU HAW BANGET UGH**

 **Btw, mohon dukungan dari kawan-kawan sekalian untuk HAW kedepannya, ya! Di sini Lay itu masuk fakultas kedokteran hewan, kaann? Nah, HAW juga pengen begitu! Jadi, mohon doanya sebesar-besarnya, soalnya semester 2 nanti HAW fokus pada PTN! /bow.**

 **Dan, HAW makasih banget buat readers yg udh koreksi cerita HAW. HAW lupa kalo Jembatan Ampera itu di Palembang, bukan Lampung. Wkwkwk**

 **Well, HAW harap Indo-background!AU Project ini bisa memuaskan readers sekalian, dan jangan sungkan untuk kontak HAW via FANPAGE atau BLOG sesuai yang tertera pada bio!**

 **Indo-background!AU Project is ended! Thank you for all supports!**

 **Minat untuk REVIEW dan FAVOURITE FF HAW, please?**

 **HUANG AND WU**


End file.
